Dingir, the curse of God is a teacher at Kuoh?
by NexusDarkworldProductions
Summary: Dingir, a legendary exorcist, one feared by all the factions, is hired by Lucifer of the four Satans to protect the students of Kuoh under the guise of the new English teacher, but can this demon killing warrior handle the role, and will he ever give Issei his porn back? (Crossover include Grey Faction trilogy and the John Hickson novels.) Issei x Asia.
1. Prologue: scary new sensei

_A/N: This is a crossover between the expanded universe Seraphim Wars novels and High school DXD anime, we hope that you enjoy it. This fanfiction will include elements from Grey Faction, John Hickson, Fake Angel, and Dingir the curse of God series. I personally consider this anime to be a perfect series to crossover with this, and I hope that you enjoy it._

 **DINGIR, THE CURSE OF GOD IS A TEACHER AT KUOH ACADEMY?!**

 **Prologue**

 _The scary new Sensei_

Mark quietly walked towards prestigious Kuoh Academy, he noted the faint hum of barrier magic at the edge of his senses as he approached it's gates, the school was well protected. However Kuoh Academy was run by Devils, he wasn't particularly fond of their kind, but he had been hired to do a job, namely protecting the students under the guise of being the new English teacher. One of the four Satans had hired him via his partner, John Hickson, an immortal exorcist with a penchant for getting him into annoying and life threatening situations.

Even though he was dressed smartly in a suit and tie, he noted that he was receiving a number of suspicious glares from the dozens of young schoolgirls nearby. He had made sure to suppress his own very unique magic signature, so it couldn't be that. "Oh..." he finally realised. He was an unknown man following a bunch of girls to school, or at least walking in the same direction. He smiled faintly, he was looking forward to seeing their faces when he was teaching their classes, apparently this was the wrong thing to do as he received a particularly intense glare from the girl nearest to him, her aura tainted by demonic power. She was one of the few dozen devils here then.

He returned her glare with an amused smirk, "keep it brat and I'll give you detention," that caught the kid off guard, and they seemed somewhat more relaxed when he took a different direction, heading for the teachers' lounge as they all passed through the massive gates of the Academy.

"You think he's the new teacher?" the girl's friend asked in surprise, he looked like a big shaggy bear.

"Maybe?"

Others began to join in. "When I heard we were getting a foreigner as our new English teacher, I was hoping for a handsome blonde man like Kiba-kun, not that!" gesturing in his direction.

"Or maybe someone beautiful like Rias-senpai."

'Wow Japanese girls are harsh...' though Mark, still able to hear the conversation, and wishing his hearing wasn't so good. Those girls obviously had a very narrow view on what foreigners looked like, they were probably expecting a grown up pretty boy, not someone like him. Not that he was ugly or anything, at least average in the looks department, though his thick beard probably didn't help to attract Asian girls. Standing a teeny bit over six feet in height, and heavily built with muscles meant for combat, he probably was quite intimidating to them, his messy black hair, prize winning glare as his default face, and grey coloured eyes probably didn't help either. Well it wasn't like he was interested in them finding him attractive, but some of their comments were a little hurtful. He had the appearance of being in his late thirties, however he was considerably older than that. Not that he bothered counting age anymore, it got too complicated, he would need a calculator at this stage to get it right, once you've gotten more than six digits in your age, it gets rather pointless to keep track.

Entering the school on way to the school lounge, he was met by a serious looking girl with a vaguely aristocratic vibe about her. She wore an arm pin and band on her arm, he vaguely recalled from anime that was a symbol of those in the school council. It was probably best to greet her in which case. As he drew closer, he could sense a strong demonic presence from her, carefully hidden, but not to his senses, she was one of the so called 'purebloods' here then. Though he didn't consider her such, only the primordial devils that once ruled hell deserved that title, such as Asag or Aka Manah, now they had been good fights.

"Good morning," he said, with a faint dip of the head, Japan or not, he didn't bow to anyone. "I'm the new English teacher, Mark Green, a pleasure to meet you," he said with a polite smile.

"Good, you're early," the girl said, "the headmaster is currently not available and has asked me to guide you around the school."

"Much appreciated, and you are?"

"Sona Shitori, school council president," she replied, offering her own name in return, she didn't bow, but offered a handshake instead, though unnecessary, it was nice that she thought to offer a western greeting. Briefly shaking her hand, she froze slightly at first contact, it was swift, subtle, but he noticed it, cautiously he further hid his magic further, had she noticed it, or was it something else? "If you'll follow me..."

"Of course."

Sona showed him all the main locations that he would immediately need to know, the teachers' lounge, the cafeteria, the toilets, the class locations he would be teaching in, but provided him a map to memorize and his schedule for the week, he would be introduced within the next hour or so at an assembly, as was the custom there. His first lesson would be just before their lunch period. He wasn't looking forward to it, he didn't actually have a teaching degree, though he had been to college, and had written a series of moderately well known novels and comics, so his English skills were excellent, with a good lesson plan, he would hopefully be able to bluff his way through the year. His records had been changed to accommodate for this mission, though even his previous records were fake. Normal people didn't live as long as he did, so every decade or so, he got a new one.

He was then lead to the assembly hall, where he briefly met some of the other teachers, he took a seat with them as the students were filed into the hall. 'Jeez, there's a lot of them.'

 _(POV change)_

Sona had been pleased that the new teacher had been early, it had meant she hadn't fallen behind her other tasks before class, but there was something strange about him, something subtle that triggered at her senses, he walked very smoothly, no wasted movement, he made no sound when he stepped or breathed, he walked with a calm, confident bearing that befitted a teacher, but he had a kind of emptiness to him, as though he wasn't there, even the weakest human had a faint aura about them, but he had none. The closest thing she could compare it to was how her annoying elder sister contained her vast demonic power so as not to crush everyone around her. But that couldn't be the case, he was human, and had been personally hired by Rias's older brother, Lord Lucifer, the siscon would never let someone dangerous teach here. She had thought all of this before he even greeted her.

He politely greeted her, a nod though, not a bow, he was prideful in a quiet way she couldn't fault him on, but when they shook hands, she saw an image flash before her eyes, a roaring black dragon with molten flesh, a split second and it was gone. He had noticed her slip up, but didn't comment on it. 'What was that?' she thought, paling slightly. Calming herself, she then showed him about the school, but she would have to keep an eye on this one.

"Okay students, this is your new English teacher, Green-sensei," introduced one of the teachers, gesturing to him, 'He'll be replacing Midori-sensei, who as you know has left following her pregnancy, she's taking time off to raise her child, I'm sure you'll all miss her, but Green-sensei comes very highly recommended, and I hope you will benefit from his expertise."

'Damn, she's setting the bar high,' thought Mark, trying to keep a sour expression from his features. He smoothly stood, approaching the front, the other teacher, Aoi-sensei, handed him the microphone, with a polite nod, Addressing the students, he began, "It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Mark Green, so Mark-sensei or Green-sensei is fine, and though I'll only be here for a year, I hope that we can all get along, and by that I mean you actually attend my classes and don't drive me to despair by dodging all your assignments," he said with a smile, eliciting a few chuckles from the students, "I'm sure it will be an interesting experience for all of us, and I hope you're ready to be overworked." his tone was light, but he still got a few groans. "We'll get know each other in class, so I'll end this here and let you get back to class."

 _(POV change)_

Issei watched the new teacher with profound disappointment, Midori-sensei had been an absolute babe, and she was being replaced by this big scary guy, pregnant or not, she was the eye candy that kept him attending that class, it wasn't like he really needed to learn English, but maybe with a guy teacher, he and the rest of the perverted trio could read their porn in class without getting told off, surely a guy would be understanding or the beautiful bouncing goodness that were women's breasts and how they must appreciate them at every given moment...Right?

 _(POV change)_

'That man is a talented martial artist,' thought Kiba from within the crowd as the new teacher returned to his seat, ignoring all the girls clambering for his attention, his movements were too smooth and precise to be a casual practitioner, more expert or master class. Assuming his King didn't notice, he would inform her after class, it might be nothing, but after the recent incident with the fallen angel Raynare sneaking into the school as a student, it was better safe than sorry.

 _(Later)_

"My precious, give it back!" yelled Issei, crying, holding onto Mark's leg as he returned to the front of the class, dragging the student behind him with each step.

"You shouldn't read porn in class, young man," Mark admonished softly, he couldn't fault the lad for being sex obsessed, but in a school with a 90% + girl/boy ratio, you would think he was smart enough not to drool over and read comment on loudly on the contents of his porn magazine in the middle of English class, but he was wrong. Issei was certainly dumb enough to do that, the girls were giving him disgusted looks, and not enough were paying attention to his lesson plan. Unacceptable!

"Please, it's a limited edition, give it back!" Issei yelled.

"Damn it, let go!" Mark flailed his leg a bit, but the teen hung on tight, he had a surprisingly strong grip, focusing, he noticed a tiny flicker of demonic power, this kid was a devil too? "I'll give it back at the end of day, so let go!" he grabbed Issei by the scruff of his shirt, wrenching the devil from his leg, leaving the much smaller teen dangling in his grip. "Now go sit back in your seat or I'll burn it," he warned Issei.

"You Oni-sensei!" Issei yelled as he ran back to his seat, while the girls cursed the lad out on his perverseness and urging the teacher to burn it now, still it was rather amusing to be called a demon by an actual devil, but if he was this weak, then he must be a newly converted devil. How troublesome, he hated the evil piece system, there were too many paranormal beings in this world already without turning humans and yokai.

\- Chapter End -

 _Hope you enjoyed the story so far, learn more about Dingir, aka Mark Green by checking out the Grey Faction series, which you can get on amazon, but I'll make sure to include enough information in later chapters if you've only seen the anime and not any of the books he's in._

 _ **Preview:**_

 _The strange looking devil had a lion body but still had massive H-cup breasts and a humanoid face, this was something new to him, he ignored its attempts at intimidation, instead charging at the creature with remarkable speed, he drew his sword, a black bastard sword, whose metal rippled as if made of water, he slashed at the creature, it gave a pained hiss, leaping back, he had barely scratched it, despite its ridiculous appearance, it had good reactions and senses._

 _"Die already, I want to eat!" the devil roared, gathering demonic power for a long range attack, but the attack came from its nipples, actually shooting lasers, so shocked was he, that he was forced to parry the lasers with his sword, rather than simply dodge. "What a strange town," thought Mark as he charged in close range, avoiding the lasers, thankfully he was a leg man, so those tits at face level only provided a minimal distraction. He rose his sword overhead, and with a massive downward swing, sliced off one of its forelegs. Blood spurted, but the sword stretched out like slime, devouring the severed limb and drinking the spilled blood._

 _The devil shrieking in agony, leapt back, shaking in fear. "What kind of sacred gear is that?" she demanded, as her leg slowly regenerated, using up valuable demonic power to do so._

 _"It's not a sacred gear," Mark replied as the black substance returned to its sword shape, "it's something much older than that system." God had made those weapons after seeing what he could do with this weapon. "Now stop talking, I have a bounty to collect."_

 _To be continued in Chapter 1, the Prince and the Monster_


	2. Prince and the Monster

_A/N: Sorry about the occasional error, I kind of rush when I write these things, so little time, but I'll go back and edit these chapters as time permits, currently working on a bunch of game and book collaborations, check out Hadadunia if you get the chance. :)_

 **DINGIR, THE CURSE OF GOD IS A TEACHER AT KUOH ACADEMY?!**

 **Chapter One**

 _The Prince and the Monster_

 _(Dream sequence)_

 _Mark slumped forward, blood gushing from his stomach as Aka Manah rammed it's clawed hands inside his guts, the primordial Devil, once worshipped as a God regarded the beaten teenager with satisfaction, though little more than a child, this child had pushed him further than most angels and devils had been able to in eons. His brilliantly tailored 18th century suit was little more than rags, his body covered in cuts, gashes, and bruises, and his skeletal goat head was covered in cracks, he reached in to pull out the boys organs, hoping to hear the boy scream, but found nothing, the boy was empty._

 _"What have you done?" Aka Manah hissed, twisting his clawed hand, Mark stumbled back with a pained gasp, but didn't fall._

 _"Just a...cheap trick..." Mark replied, he gathered his purifying power to his head, and before the devil could remove his hand from inside him to evade, he head butted Aka Manah as hard as he could, his own skull cracked, he almost blacked out, he held on, forcing his magic into the devil in that forceful exchange. Aka Manah's own skull caved in, and as the white magic pierced inside his skull, purifying him, he screamed in agony, ripping his arm away and thrashing about on the floor._

 _"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Aka Manah._

 _"Consider that payback from last time," he muttered, before running, the cracked ground spurting flames around Mark as he fled, the devil would heal before long, he had to escape Hell before then, he had no intentions of being imprisoned here again. If only he could find Hickson, who was trapped somewhere in Aka Manah's private realm. His pace was erratic, he had lost too much blood, even with his high pain tolerance, he was on the verge of dropping in a sobbing heap._

 _Other creatures were stirring now, sensing his pain, he had to hurry, he hadn't the strength to fight anymore..._

 _(Dream sequence end)_

Mark awoke, bleary eyed, as he stumbled from his bed. "That dream again..." he muttered, fingers drifting to the ugly scar on his stomach, he recalled the devil's shock, he gave a faint smirk, he had used a breathing technique from Karate that used the Diaphragm to lift his organs into his rib cage, it was difficult to do while fighting, but that time it had saved his life, humans were weak compared to devils, and so they were forever developing ways to survive, though that technique had been created to survive being stabbed or skewered, rather than against devils specifically.

He glanced to his clock, it was only 5am, but after a dream involving past fights, he knew from experience that he would get no further sleep. His apartment was tiny and almost empty, he had brought very little with him into the country, most of his possessions were in storage. Besides which, he wasn't fond of clutter. Yawning loudly, he stumbled to the kitchen for breakfast, before he knew it, he would be heading for another day at Kuoh. This would mark his third day, though given what had happened the previous day, he would likely be under observation by the brat devils and their peerages, but it couldn't be helped. Kid or not, he never backed down when challenged.

(Previous day)

The second day had finally ended, lessons had gone well, extremely well, he was quick to notice when students struggled and quick to help them through it, already the students were beginning to taken a liking to him, despite many having a poor opinion based upon his gruff exterior and massive physique. The perverted trio however continued to prove difficult in his classes, he had already amassed quite the collection of porn from the three, however he was equally worried about those confiscated items getting him in trouble, so he burned them, as promised. If looks could kill, he would be a pile of cinders. Well he warned them. Mark had been tempted to keep a few for himself, but it wasn't appropriate for a teacher to carry such items in school, so he discarded the idea. Eventually he hoped the trio would learn not to parade them around in school, but he wouldn't hold his breath.

As he left the school grounds, he heard the familiar sounds of wooden swords striking each other, intrigued, he followed the sound, inside one of the PE halls were a few dozen girls and one boy in kendo gear practicing their katas with enthused seriousness. He quietly took a seat inside and decided to watch their practice for a time. They weren't warriors yet, but they clearly took their practice seriously, he respected that.

It wasn't until they took a short break that they noticed him. "Green-sensei?" one asked.

"Great job," he smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but I decided to sit in on your practice."

"Are you interested in Kendo?" the captain asked.

"I did something similar back home," Mark replied.

"Then show us," politely demanded the only boy there, he removed his head gear to reveal a blonde boy, an annoyingly handsome one, he vaguely reminded Mark of Cambion in appearance, blonde, quietly cocky, popular with girls, yep, but Cambion was a strong devil from Tartarus. Though this boy also had a demonic aura, it was far from being in Cambion's league, so this boy was likely part of one of the two pureblood peerages that ran the school.

"Are you asking for a spar with me?" Mark asked, amusement hinting his tone.

"Kiba-kun, are you sure?" asked the captain, regarding the teacher's muscles as he stood.

'So the boy's name is Kiba?' mused Mark as he grabbed one of the bamboo sword's from the sword stand while the girls alternated between talking the boy out of it, or encouraging him to take on the new teacher, 'he's the only devil in this club, I wonder if he will limit himself to normal levels or use his evil piece's power, whatever it is.' he pondered as he approached Kiba, who was now waiting for him. Sword held in a traditional Kendo stance, while Mark rested his weapon on his shoulder, his bearing relaxed.

"Are you ready sensei?" asked Kiba with a serious gaze.

"I'll be naming the conditions of our little dance," Mark informed him.

"Which are?"

"You lose by forfeiting or being unable to stand within ten seconds, I'll lose by only being hit once. Otherwise this match favours me too much," Mark explained. It was an arrogant statement, but still true, the boy didn't stand a chance. Devil or not.

Kiba's eyes narrowed dangerously, while those watching were unsure whether he was actually skilled or just arrogant. But the devil took a calming breath, steadied his stance and noted, "Confident aren't you, sensei? I wonder what you've done to think like that?" there was a hint of knowing in his words.

'He's suspicious of me...' thought Mark, outwardly, he gave a cheerful smile, "even teachers have hobbies, Kiba-kun."

"Is that right?" suddenly Kiba lunged forward, aiming for Mark's neck with a thrust.

Mark batted it away with a careless flick of his shinai, while slipping around the teen, causing Kiba to overextend, before Kiba could correct himself, Mark swiftly struck Kiba in the back of his head, the small of his back, and the back of his knees in rapid succession. Kiba immediately fell to the floor.

'I knew it!' thought Kiba, though his head was swimming painfully.

The other students watched on in shock, but Mark focused on his young opponent, who was struggling to stand, though he had hit the lad with minimal force, he had aimed for places that would disorientate and affect balance, making it difficult to stand and easier for Mark to claim the no standing condition of winning, as he doubted Kiba would give up, and he certainly didn't want to beat the young devil within an inch of his life.

Kiba managed to stand on the nine count, "that was scary sensei," he complained.

"You can always give up now," Mark suggested lightly.

"I won't be satisfied that easily," declared Kiba attacking him again, though Mark side stepped and back stepped flawlessly and effortless moving out the shinai's range. "I want to see everything you've got!"

"You couldn't handle everything," Mark replied in amusement, parrying his attack, and striking Kiba across his back, making him stumble, letting out a pained hiss.

'He's toying with me?' realised Kiba as he circled the teacher, who didn't bother to turn with him, allowing the devil to move into his blind spot. Kiba's evil piece throbbed, begging to be used. While Kiba couldn't sense anything magical from Mark, the evil piece however could, that it's host was facing a mortal enemy of devil kin. Giving into his instincts, he stopped holding back his devil strength, and released some of the restraints on his speed, not inhuman speed, but far more than he was currently using.

The club watching him, briefly lost sight of Kiba with his sudden burst of speed, Mark suddenly swung to the side, his movements much faster than before, but Kiba had already moved from that spot, Mark's eyes widened slightly, but showed no other reaction, Kiba aimed at the back of Mark's head, but he seemed to vanish from Kiba's sight as he crouched extremely low to dodge, as Kiba sailed overhead, Mark struck Kiba's fingers, forcing him to release his shinai, before he could do anything, Kiba's surroundings became a blur, his dizziness faded soon after, to find himself pinned by the much larger man, he dimly heard the captain calling out a count, he tried to force his way free, but he was held securely, his additional strength as a devil proving not enough, he was a knight, speed was his weapon, he'd like to see Green-sensei try to pin the super strong Koneko in the same fashion.

'You might not of used magic, but I know you have real combat experience now, we'll be watching you sensei, if you become a threat, I'll show you my the true power of a Knight and my sacred gear,' thought Kiba as the count reached ten.

"8...9...10, winner, Green-sensei!" declared the captain, "but does it count when you pin him?"

"Such a condition wasn't specified," he grinned, before offering a hand to Kiba to help him up, who took it with a wry smile and was swiftly yanked into standing. "It wasn't really a kendo match either, and the kid stopped using Kendo near the end." Mark grinned. "Well that was fun, sorry for interrupting your practice, I'll leave you to it." he turned to leave, but was stopped by the girls of the club.

"Hmm?"

"Who said you get to leave so soon, sensei?"

"Yeah!"

"You think because we're girls, we don't want to spar a strong opponent too."

Mark sighed, "Oh very well, but aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Declare your challenge to me, of course!" and so they did, and the rest of the Kendo club each sparred with him. But just like Kiba they were swiftly dealt with, and Mark left less than twenty minutes later, whistling a merry tune, while the Kendo club lay groaning, scattered about the dojo, nothing worse than bruises, but plenty for everyone.

"Since this was club activities, I wonder if I'll get in trouble still..." Mark pondered as he left school, while a small white haired girl watched from the trees.

'So that is the one Kiba-sempai was concerned with...He smells like death,' she thought with distaste, an evil linger hung around the English teacher, her nature and senses as a former Yokai and Senjutsu user allowed her to sense how abnormal he was in the eyes of nature, even monsters were not like this. Then there was the absence of either a human, devil, or even angel aura, suggesting strongly of someone who knew how to hide it.

"So what do you think?" asked Kiba, standing beneath the tree as she climbed down.

"Dangerous," she replied. "We must investigate him."

"Agreed," said Kiba, "hopefully Buchou can convince her brother to share the information of this man's records."

"Yes..."

 _ **\- (Chapter End) -**_

 _But what about the preview? You ask, where is the rogue devil? well I never said it was this chapter, but it will be soon. Promise! And does Lucifer know who Mark really is? Of course he does, he hired him for that reason, but what will he tell his beloved little sister Rias-chan, not much I bet, why, because it's more fun that way!_

 _To learn more about the devils/demons of the novel, be sure to download Grey Faction: Tartarus Arc for more info, and awesome fights. :)_


	3. Intermission: Character Bio Preview

_Going to be at least a week or so before I write the next one of these, but I usually churn one out in a day, so no worries :) in the meantime, here's a character bio of Dingir, but it will be missing some information as to avoid too many spoilers. :)_

 **DINGIR, THE CURSE OF GOD IS A TEACHER AT KUOH ACADEMY?!**

 **Intermission: Character bios part 1 + Preview of next chapter**

 **:)**

 _ **Name:**_ _Mark Green_

 _ **Alias(s):**_ _Dingir, the curse of God, Fake Angel, Legion._

 _ **Nationality:**_ _English_

 _ **Age:**_ _?,?,?,?_

 _ **Hair Colour:**_ _Black_

 _ **Eye Colour:**_ _Grey_

 _ **Height:**_ _6ft or so..._

 _ **Build:**_ _Middle to heavy weight_

 _ **Appearance:**_ _A big burly Brit, with messy hair, and a short beard, Mark has the appearance of being in his late thirties to early forties, but is considerably older than that._

 _ **Occupation:**_ _Once an author and actor, he is now an exorcist for hire, and feared by all factions for his killing prowess and diverse magical powers, was very active in the war against the fallen and devils, in particular the Primordial devils that are occasionally referenced by Lucifer in the anime. Most of his jobs come via the Demon workshop, a business run by John Hickson._

 _ **Weapons:**_ _Mark will often carry small weapons under his clothing, but his main weapons are his two special swords; the ? and the ?_

 _ **Magic:**_ _He possesses many types, but his main variety is called Origin Magic, which we will go into detail on in much later chapters if he ever gets a decent fight, as only a handful of beings in the DXD universe are on par or potentially stronger than him. As for the other types of magic, don't be greedy and wait. Or read Grey Faction 2 when it comes out in stores in a month or so._

 _ **Fighting Style(s):**_ _Dingir prefers barehanded combat, but is well trained in using swords, and most weapons, excluding whips and chained weapons, which he is terrible at using. Some of the martial arts he has learned include the following; Wadou-Ryuu, bare knuckle boxing, Aikido, Kenjutsu, Jojutsu, Judo, Zanbaken, Midori-Ryuu, Ansatsu-Buki, however he can steal techniques by observing them and the accompanying muscle movements and weight distribution._

 _:)_

 _Now please enjoy a preview of the next chapter, but it's basically a flashback Mark has about his former student, a human who had gained demonic magic without use of an evil piece by making a contract with the devil Incubo, gaining the power to burn people with demonic heat. Such a person is referred to in the Grey Faction novels as a contractor-mage._

 **Preview**

Reina slipped behind her opponent, kicked him in the back of the knee, forcing him to kneel to the ground, she kicked off her opponent's back, launching herself into the air, and with a spin to gain power, she heel kicked her massive opponent, smashing him head first into the ground. He passed out on the spot, Reina landed with an elegant crouch besides her opponent. She grinned, she hadn't used her aura at all.

Mark, who was watching on the sidelines, gave a little clap, "Well done, Reina."

"That was really easy!" She declared happily with a fist pump, then glanced down at her opponent, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that," she apologised. She got a faint groan in response.

Mark laughed as he approached, he knelt down and lifted her opponent over his shoulders, it look quite amusing, her opponent was nearly twice the size of Mark, who was far from a small man, but still looked like a child compared to the fighter he was holding, Reina felt rather smug about beating him.

"I'm going to pop this one to the hospital, just to be on the safe side, while I'm gone, go log running." Mark instructed, before leaving.

"Hai!" Reina acknowledged, heading back inside Mark's personal dojo. The spar having taken place in the large public garden nearby.

Inside the dojo, Mark had hammered dozens of logs into the floor to form a short running course, the smooth tops of the logs had been coated in oil, she was to leap from one to the over at running speed, if she made an error with how she landed and jumped, she would immediately slip and hurt herself, it was a test of balance and movement, she was getting rather good at it.

Hopping and leaping skilfully to each log, Reina began attempting to flip to each one, timing it so she touched the log with her hands, she messed it up several times, and gained several bruises and lumps for her trouble, but this was more challenging and fun.

Reina was becoming more confident and dynamic in her movements. her training was proceeding smoothly. She then added aura to her movements, and became a blur, her powers boosting her speed, balance, and everything else.

Sometime later, on silent steps, Mark returned, he observed his student, her speed far greater than his own, he smiled, he had been right after all, aura augmentation multiplied a Contractor-Mages physical aspects by their base abilities.

'I guess I can start teaching her proper techniques now,' thought Mark as he headed over.

Sensing his presence, she appeared before him in a burst of speed, "Hi sensei, did you see? I've gotten much better with my aura now."

"I did, well done Reina, starting tomorrow, I'm cutting down the sparring in half to teach you martial arts techniques," he informed her.

"Yes!" she cheered, finally something new after a month of relentless sparring.

"Hey, hey, it's going to get tougher now, so don't go celebrating just yet," Mark replied.

"I know, I know, I'm just glad I can get stronger." Reina declared.

 _ **(Flashback End)**_

Countless years later, he recalled his old student, to think he would be a teacher again, though this time an English teacher at Kuoh, using an almost forgotten skill set that had once defined him outside of his paranormal activities. 'I suppose being a teacher won't be so bad...' though it was a pity contractor-mages didn't exist anymore, it had made the world much more interesting and given humanity real standing among the factions.

He spotted a red haired girl watching him with suspicion from the upper floor, she had a strong demonic aura, she was the other pureblood in Kuoh then, the Gremory heir. "How troublesome," he muttered as he headed to class, he would be teaching third years later today, hopefully he wouldn't have her in it. Being glared at was very off-putting when teaching.


	4. The Curse of God's first clash!

_Get a free download of my manga Grey Faction: School Wars at the lulu online book store or Google search the title._

 _ **:)**_

 _A/N: Over the next few weeks, I'm doing a bunch of voice acting auditions for animated shows, though mostly small budget series and abridged shows, in any case, wish me luck. :) Voicing characters is a lot of fun! Now back to this story, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, it has a flashback, including my favourite character from Grey Faction, Natsume Reina, and the concept of contractor-mages, which will be important towards the end of the story, so keep your eyes peeled, also we have the first proper fights in this chapter, though you've seen a small part of it in an early preview in the prologue. It's gonna be awesome! (hopefully)_

 **DINGIR, THE CURSE OF GOD IS A TEACHER AT KUOH ACADEMY?!**

 **Chapter Two**

 _The Curse of God's first clash!_

 **:)**

 _Reina slipped behind her opponent, kicked him in the back of the knee, forcing him to kneel to the ground, she kicked off her opponent's back, launching herself into the air, and with a spin to gain power, she heel kicked her massive opponent, smashing him head first into the ground. He passed out on the spot, Reina landed with an elegant crouch besides her opponent. She grinned, she hadn't used her aura at all._

 _Mark, who was watching on the sidelines, gave a little clap, "Well done, Reina."_

 _"That was really easy!" She declared happily with a fist pump, then glanced down at her opponent, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that," she apologised. She got a faint groan in response._

 _Mark laughed as he approached, he knelt down and lifted her opponent over his shoulders, it look quite amusing, her opponent was nearly twice the size of Mark, who was far from a small man, but still looked like a child compared to the fighter he was holding, Reina felt rather smug about beating him._

 _"I'm going to pop this one to the hospital, just to be on the safe side, while I'm gone, go log running." Mark instructed, before leaving._

 _"Hai!" Reina acknowledged, heading back inside Mark's personal dojo. The spar having taken place in the large public garden nearby._

 _Inside the dojo, Mark had hammered dozens of logs into the floor to form a short running course, the smooth tops of the logs had been coated in oil, she was to leap from one to the over at running speed, if she made an error with how she landed and jumped, she would immediately slip and hurt herself, it was a test of balance and movement, she was getting rather good at it._

 _Hopping and leaping skilfully to each log, Reina began attempting to flip to each one, timing it so she touched the log with her hands, she messed it up several times, and gained several bruises and lumps for her trouble, but this was more challenging and fun._

 _Reina was becoming more confident and dynamic in her movements. her training was proceeding smoothly. She then added aura to her movements, and became a blur, her powers boosting her speed, balance, and everything else._

 _Sometime later, on silent steps, Mark returned, he observed his student, her speed far greater than his own, he smiled, he had been right after all, aura augmentation multiplied a Contractor-Mages physical aspects by their base abilities._

 _'I guess I can start teaching her proper techniques now,' thought Mark as he headed over._

 _Sensing his presence, she appeared before him in a burst of speed, "Hi sensei, did you see? I've gotten much better with my aura now."_

 _"I did, well done Reina, starting tomorrow, I'm cutting down the sparring in half to teach you martial arts techniques," he informed her._

 _"Yes!" she cheered, finally something new after a month of relentless sparring._

 _"Hey, hey, it's going to get tougher now, so don't go celebrating just yet," Mark replied._

 _"I know, I know, I'm just glad I can get stronger." Reina declared._

 _ **(Flashback End)**_

Countless years later, he recalled his old student, to think he would be a teacher again, though this time an English teacher at Kuoh, using an almost forgotten skill set that had once defined him outside of his paranormal activities. 'I suppose being a teacher won't be so bad...' though it was a pity contractor-mages didn't exist anymore, it had made the world much more interesting and given humanity real standing among the factions. But God was dead, with Yahweh's end, all angelic contracts ceased, and when he had put an end to the primordials with help from the current Satans, all demonic contracts ceased as well.

He spotted a red haired girl watching him with suspicion from the upper floor, she had a strong demonic aura, and looked like a gender swapped version of young Lucifer, so she was the other pureblood in Kuoh then, the Gremory heir. "How troublesome," he muttered as he headed to class, he would be teaching third years later today, hopefully he wouldn't have her in it. Being glared at was very off-putting when teaching, he got enough of that with the perverted trio.

 **(Scene change: third year class)**

"So that's him," noted Rias with suspicion, truly the man had no aura or presence, she suppressed the childish notion to ask if he was a ninja, the man wasn't Japanese after all. He certainly moved with a prowling grace that reminded her vaguely of certain monsters in the familiar forest, she could see why Kiba had seen wanted to observe him, though she had been surprised that he had seen fit to challenge the new teacher to a fight, even using the excuse of kendo practice, were this man an enemy, it would give away Kiba's suspicions. But he had been hired by her brother, he personally interviewed the teachers to keep out potential threats, but neither did she want to dismiss her servants worries, particularly young Koneko's about a feeling of death that she felt through her remnant Yokai senses. Her brother had agreed to speak with her after class, and after that she planned to take her servants stray devil hunting, it would be good for Issei to learn firsthand of the powers granted by the evil piece system.

 **(Scene change: After School - ORC clubroom)**

"Onii-san, I wish to talk about the new teacher you employed," Rias asked the current Lucifer via magical communication, essentially two way holograms.

"Hmm, what's wrong Imotou?" replied Lucifer, "hasn't he been doing a good job?"

"Brother, have you hired a dangerous person?" she demanded. "He has no aura and moves like an assassin." Given the recent activity of the fallen angels, she didn't want to worry about threats or unknowns within the school itself. Her brother was an eccentric indidgual but she hoped that he could be counted on for serious matters.

"Imotou, I would never put you at risk, I promise that he is not a threat to you or the rest of the student body, it was difficult to find someone of his qualifications with so little time, now promise me you won't bother him because you noticed he has an obvious martial arts background, many westerners do, the Japanese don't hold a monopoly on that, you know. He'll only be there for a year, so focus on building your peerage." Lucifer replied firmly.

"Koneko has said different..." Rias began.

"If I am proven wrong, I will deal with it personally," he replied, before ending the communication. Still seated in his office in the underworld, he let loose a sigh. As if he could handle Dingir by force, their ancestors had tried and failed, Dingir however, like most humans he could be motivated by money, and as long as they had a contract with him, they had nothing to fear. Lucifer didn't however wish to risk his people by Rias antagonising the man. There had been an increase of strays and fallen activity in Rias's territory, perhaps if he offered Dingir a few bounties, he could give the exorcist a stress reliever, as it was doubtful that his sister would actually listen to him, and would at the very least still have him followed.

While it wasn't essential that Dingir's identity be hidden from the devils at the academy, he would be able to protect the students more effectively if every devil didn't freak out around him, then there were the many strong devils and angels that would attack Kuoh if his presence became common knowledge, many angels held a grudge in particular against him, especially the Seraphim. It was a dangerous balancing act, but with him there, any threats would ultimately be dealt with.

 **(Scene change: Forest at the edge of Kuoh, 1am)**

The strange looking devil had a lion body but still had massive H-cup breasts and a humanoid face, this was something new to him, Mark ignored its attempts at intimidation, instead charging at the creature with remarkable speed, he drew his sword, a black bastard sword, whose metal rippled as if made of water, he slashed at the creature, it gave a pained hiss, leaping back, he had barely scratched it, it seemed that despite its ridiculous appearance, the stray devil had good reactions and senses.

"Die already, I want to eat!" the devil roared, gathering demonic power for a long range attack, but the attack came from its nipples, actually shooting lasers, so shocked was he, that he was forced to parry the lasers with his sword, rather than simply dodge. "What strange town," thought Mark as he charged in at close range, thankfully he was a leg man, so those tits at face level only provided only a minimal distraction. He rose his sword overhead, and with a massive downward swing, sliced off one of its forelegs. Blood spurted, but the sword stretched out like slime, devouring the severed limb and drinking the spilled blood.

The devil shrieking in agony, leapt back, shaking in fear. "What kind of sacred gear is that?" she demanded, as her leg slowly regenerated, using up valuable demonic power to do so.

"It's not a sacred gear," Mark replied as the black substance returned to its sword shape, "it's something much older than that system." God had made those weapons after seeing what he could do with the form changing, sentient sword. "Now stop talking, I have a bounty to collect."

 **(Scene change: Forest, Rias Peerage, 1am)**

"So what's a stray Devil?" asked Issei as he and the rest of Rias's peerage walked through the forest, trying not to appear cowardly in the unsettling place.

"A devil that has killed their master or abandoned the peerage they belong to," Rias explained. "However many choose to act as our ancestors did and hunt humans."

"H-hunt humans?" Issei stammered.

"Indeed, the primordial devils, the first of our kind, were monsters, both in form and action, and when we modern devils, whether pure blood or turned, devour humans, we awaken to the primordial in our magic and become akin to them. We are here because a stray devil has been spotted in this area, many hikers have gone missing in the last few days. We are going to kill it." Rias explained. It was an odious hobby but it gave her budding peerage battle experience, as they were still too young and small in number to have practice matches with other peerages.

A guttural, agonised scream echoed in the darkness around them, they hurried towards the sound, had the stray devil found a new victim? What greeted them was the stray devil indeed, but it was missing it's limbs, its torso shredded, and its humanoid head held by its hair in the grip of an unknown man. The stray had been hunted instead.

He wore a long grey coat and matching fedora, his face was hidden by shadows, red eyes glowing, no weapon in sight. Around him was a vile aura, almost black, but Rias quickly noted that it was being suppressed, no killing intent, so she couldn't get an accurate read on how strong the person was. "Oh?" the man remarked, his voice was distorted, hidden by magic. "I wasn't expecting company, but as you can see, I have already claimed the bounty of this stray's head, Gremory."

"So you know who I am?" Rias replied, as her peerage took battle positions, in case this stranger should attack, even Issei, though he looked very apprehensive about doing so.

"Of course, I was informed that this territory belongs to the Sitri's and Gremory's," the man replied. "Sorry but I'm still not sharing the reward." he turned to leave, unconcerned with her presence.

"W-Wait!" she called out, "identify yourself hunter, we can't have unknowns coming into my territory without the approval of Devilkind."

He didn't bother to turn back, continuing to walk while carrying the stray devil's head, but he replied nonetheless. "I'm an exorcist for hire, that's it, and I have permission."

Exorcist, a member of the church? They knew not to come here. Kiba felt his anger surface, he despised the church, before Rias had a chance to stop him, he shot towards the exorcist with a knight's super speed, creating a demonic rapier with a single edge with his sacred gear, he swung at the man, who cursed, ducking to avoid it, dropping the head in the process.

"What the hell, kid?" the man growled, even this close, Kiba couldn't see the man's face, it was still shadowed, by magic he assumed.

"Buchou asked for your name," Kiba hissed.

"Back off, you just want to pick a fight," the man muttered, standing again, he was much taller and bulkier that Kiba. He reached for the head again, and Kiba attacked, his rapier a blur, but the man caught it one handed while the other collected the head. "I don't do unpaid labour," he squeezed the blade and Kiba's sword shattered like dropped glass., the man's black aura briefly flickered to white in that moment, clearly angelic power. An angel?

 **(POV change: Dingir)**

'Just what I need,' thought Mark with annoyance as the boy waved another sword at him with renewed vigour, he struck the side of the sword, knocking it aside with ease with the back of his hand, the sword immediately shattered as his angelic power broke apart the demonic construct with its holy light. His sword grumbled at not being used, but he wouldn't use it against a child. Kiba continued to create swords, repeating the process again and again.

"Move Senpai!" Kiba leapt back immediately, as a tiny white haired girl rushed Mark, she tackled into him, and he was surprised to find himself hurtling through the air, so she was one of the Rias's Rook pieces, granted super strength. He smashed through a couple of trees before skidding to a stop.

Lightning magic struck him, and that actually hurt, looking up with annoyance, he saw one of the devils flying with black angel wings, so she had been a fallen before being given an evil piece. Akeno, he believed her name was, she had been very well behaved in his classes, while her master glared suspiciously at him, but clearly that lady-like vibe was an act as she regarded him with sadistic glee that actually unsettled him slightly. Akeno gathered more lightning magic in the palms of her hands, "Ara, still standing? how delightful! Let's see what it takes to make you beg." she blasted him, he drew his black sword and it devoured the magic, stretching out with tendrils, wrapping about the magic, before returning to its original shape.

"I'm not your toy," Mark said, not willing to go along with her play, it was time to leave, _**'Pestilencia**_ _**Obscura'**_ a cloud of darkness spread over the forest, obscuring everyone's sight as Mark fled, by the time it faded, he was long gone.

"Who the hell was that?" wondered Kiba, hands shaking slightly, each time his swords broke, he felt an immense power push against him, could exorcists purify like that? No it was more than that, it was more like the high arts of heaven, but his aura had been evil, black, but distinctly human. What was going on?

"Dangerous..." muttered Koneko, her hands and arms were red and sore, like she had been out in the sun too long, it seemed he had attacked back when she had tackled him earlier. But with what? It wouldn't be the last time they met the strange exorcist, but they would have to wait until a certain church, a certain adorable nun, and a certain ritual by one Raynare.

 _ **(CHAPTER END)**_

 _ **:)**_

 _There you all go, hope that was worth the wait, I appreciate the interest in the story even with only a few chapters out so far. If you have any thoughts or ideas you'd like to share for this story, please let me know in the review section. Have a wonderful evening, it's 3am where I am, so I'm off to bed._

 **Next chapter: A mission without Dingir**

 _Which will be out in a few days._

 _ **:)** _


	5. A mission without Dingir

_:)_

 _This chapter will show a solo mission of Dingir's partner back in the UK, can he manage without the brawn of the partnership? Let me know if you'd like to see John Hickson in later chapters as part of the main story, as I could go one way or the other at present._

 **DINGIR, THE CURSE OF GOD IS A TEACHER AT KUOH ACADEMY?!**

 **Chapter Three**

 _A mission without Dingir_

 _ **:)**_

The pale light of the moon filtered erratically through the black clouds on a warm summer night, accompanied by a smattering of stars and a faint wind. On this night, in a particular sleepy village on the boundaries of the quaintly named Devils Dyke, was a bald headed man covered in tattoos which seemed to faintly glow blue in the dim light, was moving quietly, footsteps soft, as he approached the haunted church.

His name was John Hickson, but preferred to be called by his surname only. Hickson's purpose on this night was to investigate the supposed haunting and if needed, deal with the entity, normally he would have sent his long time partner Dingir to handle missions, he was the brawn of their operation, but Dingir had been sent for a yearlong mission, protecting the students, both demonic and human from outside threats, including but not limited to fallen activity in Kuoh city.

The city council had sent one of their staff to his little occult supplies store to hire him for his exorcist skills. Such requests came his way upon occasion. In order to create products that would appeal to fans of the occult, he had researched to a ridiculous extent and ended up creating products that actually worked on spirits, monsters, and demonic beings. Since then his scam turned actual business had attracted customers from both sides and he found himself frequently in dangerous situations, eventually ending up immortal as a result of his experiments with magic.

And that result was his magical tattoos. The ink was blessed and infused with magic and holy power, and the tattoos themselves were in fact a dense mass of micro magic seals designed to protect and heal him from supernatural threats. Because of this, he could even meet the four Satans and do business safely, and had on a few occasions.

According the information he had been given, any man that entered the church would be pursued by a floating skeleton, consisting of only a skull and torso. Though there had been numerous injuries, they seemed to be rather a result of the builders, staff, and occasional visitors tripping and falling as they tried to outrun the spirit. It wasn't likely a threat, but they wanted it gone. So here he was, wasting away a perfectly good evening.

Using his extra senses, he searched for any magic or demonic presence. Of course as he was in a graveyard there were the shadowy whispers of the long death, vague remnants that held no power or consciousness. Deeper within the church however was a much stronger remnant with an obsessive grudge keeping it in this world and capable of independent action. Enough to be called a ghost, but he did not sense an inherent evil, despite the strength of the grudge that emanated from the ghost. That was reassuring at least. Hickson was a support and supply kind of guy.

Keeping low to avoid being spotted and suppressing his magic to not give away his position, he moved on hurried steps towards the church's gigantic wooden doors, leaning his shoulder against it, he pushed hard against it and after minutes of grunting, the door grudgingly opened with a painfully loud screech of rusty hinges and scrapping wood. Inside it was dark and musty, a pale cast of light from the moon was the only lighting. Glancing about he began to explore the church.

"Jeez, they really let this place go to the dumps," Hickson noted, as he regarded the dusty, abandoned building, absently making the sign of the cross as he stepped through the threshold, a long standing habit from when religion was more prevalent in society.

He slowly walked down the long corridor, each side littered with pamphlets, though most were scattered on the floor. The floors themselves were thick with dust, Hickson brought a cloth to his face to stem any coughing that would occur. The corridor opened out into the alter and the mass of pews for the congregation. The pews were mostly rotted, and many were scattered about the room, eyes flickering about, he spotted discarded building equipment and hard hats, given the mess, the last contractors to repair the church had left in a heck of a hurry.

As most of the sightings had taken place here, Hickson set up several tiny cameras to record any possible sightings, just in case he failed to find it tonight. He snorted at the thought, a ghost wouldn't prove difficult. He had saved the world on a few occasions for pity's sake.

Time to explore then, swiftly making his way through the many rooms within the building, unfortunately hours later, and heavily frustrated at being unable to locate his quarry within the church or the surrounding structures and cemetery, Hickson returned to the once alleyway, and its many scattered pews, where he had set up the cameras, as this was where most of the sightings had occurred. Fortunately, if it had returned while he searched elsewhere, the recordings were instantly uploaded and sent wirelessly to his pc.

"What a bloody waste of time," he muttered angrily, it seemed he would need to set up a series of traps drag the ghost out of hiding and contain it, so that he could purify it, or straight up banish it to the other side, should it prove resistant to complying. Sadly he lacked the brushes, mana rich ink, and the designs for the seals, which he kept in books at his shop. He couldn't fight what wasn't there to attack and defend against.

"Well I better come back tomorrow then..." He sighed in defeat, far too frustrated to make a return visit for the needed equipment.

As he walked down the aisle, Hickson paused mid-step as a cold chill ran down his spine. It was clear to feel that the obsession that formed the spirit had converged on his position, turning with forced calm, he bit back a startled shriek as the empty sockets of a skull stared into his eyes, mere inches apart from his own, he was hit with a strong stench of decay, making his eyes water. Why did it stink? It was supposed to be a ghost.

As the stare down between the two continued, put off, Hickson opened his mouth to speak to the ghost, but leapt back as the skeletal ghost suddenly lunged at him with its head. Now with some distance between them, he could make out the ghost's form in full, oddly it was just a skeleton, though missing the arms and legs, it hovered ominously before him. It seemed a strange choice of form to choose, but he soon realised as his magic tattoos analysed the being before him and sent the results directly into his brain, that the ghost had wrapped itself around the remains of an actual person to wear its form.

"Well that's interesting, didn't know ghosts could do stuff like that," Hickson remarked, slowing moving further away, knowing that a purification/banishment spell took several seconds to activate, best not to be in range. His tattoos began to glow.

"Where are you going?" The skeleton enquired, though its mouth didn't mouth, lacking the ligaments and muscles. The voice was warped and distorted, but it was unmistakably the voice of a young woman.

"What do you mean?" Hickson replied, his palms crackling with purifying magic.

"You are not allowed to go, we haven't finished yet." The ghost informed him, before suddenly flying towards him, who in response blasted it with magic, taking the form of a blinding blue light, upon contact, there was a shriek, a small detonation, scattering dust, smoke, and debris in every direction.

Hickson coughed heavily from the thick dust, close to retching, cupping his hands over his mouth he tried to avoid breathing in anymore as the dust finally began to settle, he was stunned to see that the skeletal ghost was unharmed. "Impossible..." That spell was capable of blowing a hole in even powerful demons, a ghost should be no trouble. It would destroy anything with even the slightest amount of evil intent, how could a ghost created by such a strong obsession that it even pregnated their surroundings be immune to his unique magic? "It even attacked me...What is going on?"

"Don't leave, come here," the ghost ordered, its presence or rather obsession growing even stronger. Distinctly puzzled and unsettled by this unexpected situation, Hickson, much like the spooked workers, turned and ran as fast as could, even vaulting the pews and overturned building equipment without slowing pace.

The skeletal ghost followed in hot pursuit. Trying to hold back a childish sounding scream, Hickson dived through the archway, hoping the ghost couldn't leave the confines of the church, the others haunted had been unbothered by it at that point. Stumbling to his feet, he glanced back, only to smashed into by the ghost's ribcage with surprising force, sending them both tumbling down the stone steps.

Hickson grit his teeth as his kin was badly grazed against the steps, they landed in an interlocked pile, he swiftly booted the skeleton, forcing the ghost off of him. "Stop chasing me damn it, I just want to send you to the other side." He growled out in irritation.

"I won't pass on, I can't, I refuse, we're not finished yet!" The ghost declared, slowly rising into the air once again.

"We've got nothing to finish!" Hickson yelled back, continuing to flee, running from the church and through the surrounding graveyard, weaving among the gravestones and tombs, heading towards the exit.

"LIES!" Shrieked the ghost, flying after him. "I won't say that you forgot!" Its supernatural power flaring dangerously, almost like a demonic being. At that moment Hickson paused mid-step as he felt the ground beneath him wriggle and writhe. A mistake. The ground burst open, and he narrowly avoided being grabbed by a bony hand that came from beneath the grass and earth, its flesh rotten, bones exposed, wriggling maggots hanging from its digits.

"Just how strong is the obsession that created this ghost that it can animate the dead?" Hickson gasped, kicking the extending arm hard enough to rip its hand from the wrist, sending it soaring into the shadows of the night, disappearing from sight. "Damn, that's so fucking gross," he spat out as the rancid smell of the dead hit his nose with vengeance. The rest of the corpse began to force itself upwards through the earth.

A short distance away the ghost watched the commanded dead rise, ordering it to, "Take him down the aisle." Her voice was soft, she then turned her attentions to Hickson, her tone becoming harsh, "You're not leaving me again."

'Again?' thought Hickson as he slipped away from the corpse's one handed grasps. 'Who does she think I am?' He pondered as he charged magic to his hand, and striking the corpse with his palm, a glowing circle appeared on the creature, drawing itself into a spell, glowing with blue light, the animated corpse fell back, turning to powdered bone and flesh as it landed, with only a few surviving maggots writhing amidst the mixture. While it was only being controlled, the tattoos that made up the basic of his magic had decided they were similar enough to undead like zombies and dealt with it swiftly. Watching this unfold, the ghost nervously pulled back in surprise.

Having bested the corpse, he cautiously regarded the ghost, ready to run again. 'Whatever she's talking about must be related to the obsession that created it, I know she doesn't have any eyes, but a ghost doesn't need them...' that made him internally chuckle, 'Ghosts are made from leftovers of what the living leave behind, perhaps she doesn't remember who she's after, a strong but incomplete memory...?'

It was then he noticed the earth begin to warp and protrude upwards as more corpses tried to claw their way free. Not wishing to disturb the dead any further and lacking the means to combat an apparently non-evil but deeply rooted ghost, he quickly yelled in parting, "I'll see you tomorrow night, I'm ill prepared for the festivities!" and with that Hickson cleared the next twenty meters to the exit on swift steps before the rest of the dead could burst through the earth entirely and give chase. Reaching the dividing wall that separated the church from the nearby village, he leapt over it, rolled forward into a standing position and kept running, soon disappearing from sight.

At the ghost's unspoken order, the animated dead that verged on breaking through the soil, delved back downward into the dark. She stared into the darkness and the vanishing exorcist. "That's the first time a groom said that he would return," the ghost mused. "See you tomorrow then..." the voice little more than a whisper, she turned and floated back towards the church, humming a song which carried eerily across the night's wind.

 **(scene change)**

Now certain that it wasn't following him, Hickson returned to his occult supply store, or rather the nearest shop front that was magically linked to its true location nearly a world away. Pushing the random door open, he was transported instantly as his first step landed on the aged wood floor, and even though it was the early hours of the morning, his store was still busy with customers, mostly occult fans buying themed merchandise, while separated by a dividing barrier, symbolised by a strip down the middle of the store, were the demon shoppers as well.

The divide acted more for the demons safety than the humans, as church trained exorcists also frequently brought his wares. People without magic or the sight couldn't see beyond the dividing strip, and merely saw a wall, but the exorcists could and would attack them if not for his barrier. If you were a customer there was no discrimination, no matter what you were. Inside his store, Hickson was completely neutral with the strife between heaven and hell.

The demons and exorcists would occasionally shout abuse at each other, but mostly ignored their opposites. On the plus side they paid well, and often supplied him in return with blessed items that he couldn't make himself. They also used to supply him with holy water, but as one of his friends was part angel, he could now get his tap water turned into holy water in exchange for dinner, it was very convenient.

As he passed through the store, heading for the stairs at the back, leading upwards to the second floor where he lived, he passed by his customers, who largely ignored his presence, save to look at him when he first entered, though a few gave him a brief greeting as he walked by. Near the base of the stairs was a single cashier point, where one of his long term employees, Orcsan was currently working, looking after the store in his absence.

Orcsan was like many of his customers, a demon. Not the monsters from hell you here about in church or horror fiction. The term 'demon' refers to beings who were descended from the true devils, but also had human in their ancestry, as such they were far less dangerous than their parents, but still very powerful in terms of brute strength or magical ability. Because of their physical differences they were hunted by humans in the past and now lived in communities and cities protected by magic so that most people didn't even know they existed. The 'devils' occupying hell since the last war arrogantly called themselves purebloods, but as they did not resemble monsters, they clearly had human blood too. But then he was old enough to remember long before the war. Those demons living in Tartarus and other hidden cities found these demons naming themselves devils amusing and largely ignored their conflict with heaven and the fallen.

Orcsan was largely human in appearance, save for a third eye and their unusual colouration, she had the appearance of being in her fifties, a sour matronly woman, but like Hickson she was far older than she appeared. As she heard the creak of the wooden flooring, she glanced up with a scowl, "You're late."

"I'm not in the mood right now, I've already wasted my evening," Hickson muttered back, massaging his temples. She did good work, but was ever grating.

Orcsan smiled with a hint of a smirk, "That bad, huh?"

"Oh, you have no idea, the ghost they sent me to exorcise didn't qualify as an evil entity even though it was violent and deeply rooted, so my evil banishment spell inside my tattoos didn't work, and unfortunately I didn't bring any brushes or ink to make up something that could, ended up having to run for it." Hickson complained, exasperated with himself. This wasn't the first time he had messed up on a small job from lack of preparation.

"So not an evil spirit huh?" Orcsan repeated, "In that case, are you going to drop the job?"

"Of course not." He replied. "I just need to research a little for a magic seal that can trap and destroy a ghost, regardless of what kind it is. I'll research it tomorrow morning and get this settled that evening."

"Wouldn't it be better to figure out the circumstances that created it and help it cross over peacefully instead.?" suggested Orcsan, "We non-humans aren't all evil, you know." Her tone reproachful, Hickson could be too heavy handed when handling exorcisms or fighting demons/devils, he viewed any target as something to be simply eliminated in order to be paid. But it wasn't always that simple. But when on the job, he didn't really value other life. "You don't have to destroy everything." She reminded him.

"You didn't feel the strength of the obsession, it was seriously scary, and it animated the dead in the graveyard...and yeah, I didn't mean to imply anything, sorry." He paused, realising her implication.

"It's fine," she replied, "But if the ghost is that strong, then the whatever circumstances created it was probably a major incident, go talk to the council and see if there were any murders or something at the church, or look up old newspaper articles and the like, use your brain a little and see if you can get the ghost to cross over peacefully."

Hickson regarded his demonic colleague, it was clear she would make things difficult if he didn't at least try, sighing in defeat, he replied, "Okay, I'll see if I can learn the ghost's identity and any traumas surrounding their death."

"Good." Orcsan replied, nodding with a small smile. Neutral or good spirits deserved some consideration when being made to pass on from this world. Just as demons deserved from humans.

"But!" Hickson interjected, "I want **you** to get my sealing equipment sorted out for trap and banishment in case I can't turn up any useful information for your preferred ending."

Orcsan's smile dipped somewhat, but she replied, "Fine! But no slacking off on purpose so you can favour your lazy violent methods."

"I'll be good," he promised. "Well I'm off to bed."

"Good night, slacker." She grunted.

"I am the boss, you know," he complained as he ascended the stairs, only to duck and flee the next moment, as she began hurling merchandise up at him.

 **(scene change)**

Gaining access to the town records the following morning had proven difficult as he lacked the authorisation to go fiddling through their paperwork, and the person who had hired him was taking the day off. Given his unconventional appearance, he was denied entry, so he made use of the nearby library's computers instead, and began searching online for any newsfeeds or discussion/topic threads relating to the church, any special occasions, or tragic occurrences in recent memory.

The library itself also had scans of local newspapers, going back quite a number of years, even coping over the far older editions, using the internet he would pull up the dates of any likely incidents and cross reference it with the newspaper scans for more in depth information as anything major would likely make the local paper at the very least.

As he moved his search closer to the present, he could also look up any names mentioned on social media as many did in-depth descriptions of any events they attended, typically with a camera phone or tablet device in hand. Though it wasn't until he looked up incidents as recent as ten years ago that he found a likely candidate for the ghost's identity, relating to a murder at the church, when in the midst of a wedding service, the bride was murdered by what was later revealed to be a jealous ex.

It seemed to click with his intuition, and he began a background check of both the bride and groom, there wasn't much on the bride, save for a few photos, as social media at that point had been very prevalent, however did find out that the husband had remarried in that same church a year later. "Ouch!" Hickson laughed half-mockingly, "Talk about moving onto new love quickly."

He clicked through a few more articles and links, in particular interviews with the deceased's family, reading through them, it soon became apparent how much the wedding had meant to her based upon her family's comments. "Certainly more that hubby did," he commented idly. "Even marrying in the same place...!" It hit him like a bolt of lightning, a sharp realisation. Hickson began to laugh into palm, thoroughly creeping out those around him. He couldn't be certain yet, but if she was the ghost then it all made sense, a traumatic death, further trauma after death, bound in the only place that she sought her future, but having to watch unseen as the man she loved married another, forever unable to complete her own wedding ceremony with him. Yes, it would be possible to create a ghost with such as strong obsession to remain in this world under such a scenario.

Perhaps her haunting was an attempt to find a replacement, only men had reported sightings of the skeletal ghost. He would have to ask her tonight, but first he had some preparations to make.

Orcsan had begrudgingly agreed with his plan, for a woman with such a stern visage, she was such as softy. But she had quickly located and drawn up the design for an all-purpose banishment seal, and the magic infused ink he would require to draw it in the event that his assumption regarding the ghost's identity proved incorrect, he would be able to settle the matter tonight, one way or another. It was a matter of profit, a haunting where nobody had been killed, unfortunately didn't pay particularly well, so why invest too much time? Curse breaking and defeating devils, that's where the money was, though he needed Dingir for those. Too dangerous otherwise.

 **(scene change)**

Before night fell, as the sun was on the verge of setting, casting an orange glow to the sky, many of the local villagers and passing cars would see on the outskirts of the old church, a bald man in a black suit, moving about the perimeter of the church's walls, inking the surfaces with magical seals, which with his skills would join together to form a massive field spell that would destroy all spirits within. Whether he needed it however remained to be seen. Putting away his equipment in an old rucksack, which he hid in a nearby bush, he vaulted the walls to make his final preparations for 'plan A' within the church itself. Hopefully the marionette dead would leave him be as he passed the many graves.

The moon's light spread out amidst the scattered yet glittering stars. Night had come. In a grave, mostly hidden by overhanging trees, something stirred. A promise had been made to meet again. The earth rippled back and from it floated a ghost wrapped around a dead woman's skull and torso. She could sense that man's strange magic lingering in the air, he was here. Would it be tonight or yet another disappointment? Resolve firm, the ghost floated towards the church.

"This is?" Had she eyes, they would have widened at the interior change, everything had been cleaned and swept, candles lined the corridors, creating a subtly pleasant atmosphere. Bemused the ghost floated down, the corridor opened out to the pews and alter at the furthest end, where she had planned to be married before. The once scattered piles of pews and been neatly returned to the correct place, the floors and alter had all been cleaned, as for the building equipment the builders had left behind had been hidden in a corner and beneath a sheet. What was going on?

"Good evening, Clarissa," greeted Hickson, stepping out with a bouquet of roses in hand. The ghost gasped upon hearing her mortal name. How long had it been since she had heard it spoken aloud?

"How did you know?"

"I looked it up, I know what happened," he informed her with false confidence, while internally relieved, 'Good, so I got it right...'

"What's all this?" Clarissa asked.

"Your wedding of course, that's what you've been waiting for, isn't it?" He asked, prompting. "What's been keeping you in this realm?"

Clarissa was rooted to the spot, all the others she had sought as an emergency replacement, had simply screamed and fled, could this be it? The single thing trapping her in the mortal world, could she finally be free? Hickson surprised her again by placing a wedding a veil on her skull.

"There you go," he said, "Unfortunately I was unable to get a dress with so little time," he added, keeping a smile firmly in place, the true reason being that they were bloody expensive, he had asked in Orcsan had one, she had doubled over laughing to his request, Christianity hadn't existed when she had picked her mate, and by extension that religion's style of ceremonial garb, and Hickson was sure as hell not going to buy one, it would wipe out his profits, a simple haunting didn't **that** pay much.

Clarissa seemed pleased however as she twirled about with her veil as it trailed prettily behind her. 'Well at least she likes it.' Hickson thought.

"Seeing as I lack hands, how do you suppose I hold them?" Clarissa queried Hickson when she returned her attention to the bald exorcist and the roses he held.

"Well..." Hickson hesitated, he didn't have any string or tape to hand, and he had a feeling that getting this as close to the real thing was the safe decision. But how to get her to hold the bouquets as it was only a skull and torso...with an empty ribcage. 'Of course!' He realised he could make a vase of sorts from her ribcage. Now if only that didn't sound like the lines of a deranged serial killer. Under these very unique circumstances, it was acceptable. "Here, I have an idea." He said, motioning her closer.

"Oh?" she said as Hickson began to slide roses through the gaps in her ribs to create a messy bouquet of roses. When he was finished, she glided to a nearby mirror, she giggled in delight. "Oh I love it!" she cried. "How thoughtful of you..." She paused. "I'm sorry, I don't even know you name yet!"

Now that made him genuinely chuckle, it was rather ridiculous that they had yet to exchange names, even if he was merely 'playing' a role. "It's a pleasure to meet you, the names John Hickson, I run a humble occult supplies store called the 'Demon Workshop'." He informed her, "I also engage in a little exorcist work."

"That would be how you dealt with the others," noted Clarissa, "An exorcist huh? No matter I suppose, if not for that reason, we wouldn't have met." She replied dismissively, her thoughts turning to how John had handled the dead she had commanded to give chase, Once a group of silly people in cloaks had tried to force her from this place with crosses and chants, she had easily chased them off with the many animated dead she had access, but Hickson however in comparison had genuine power, magical energy constantly humming around him. Again, it didn't matter. "Though you already know it, I'll return the gesture, my name is Clarissa Magnolia...I'm...I" She paused, her memory drawing a blank, save for faint recollections, "I don't remember anymore?" Her skull tilted to the side with a loud click, puzzled by her incompleteness.

'Of course,' thought Hickson, 'Ghosts are just left of spiritual energy, bound by a strong emotion or desire relating to their death, all that remains, all that binds her identity is the unfulfilled desire to get married, the dream day she was denied by her death.

"I-I..." she mumbled.

But Hickson quickly distracted her from introspection, pulling her close into an embrace, being careful not to show on his face what he thought of the thick stench of death that hovered about her remains. "It's okay," he whispered. "Let's get going, shall we?"

"Where?" she asked.

"Down the aisle of course, it's just the two of us, but we'll manage anyhow," Hickson stated, reaching into his pocket, flicking the switch on a tiny remote, and their surroundings were filled with an electric recording of a traditional wedding march song. "Shall we?"

One hand awkwardly interlocking with a protruding shoulder nub as an alternative to linked arms, they proceeded slowly down the aisle in time to the rhythm of the song, and though there was no priest or vicar waiting for them, it didn't matter though, Clarissa was simply happy this day had come, and Hickson had watched enough TV shows to recall the vows that would be exchanged. Reaching the end, he flicked the remote in his pocket again, and the music ceased, now standing before a non-existing congregation.

"Well let's get started, shall we?" He prompted.

"Yes. Thank you."

"I, John Hickson..."

"I, Clarissa Magnolia..."

They then proceeded to say the traditional vows, and then came the moment that Hickson had not considered, 'You may kiss the bride' and as she moved closer towards him, head jutted forward, Hickson realised that when she had attacked him the previous night, that lunging motion had been attempt to kiss him. Nervously swallowing, keeping his lips tightly pressed, he gently kissed the skull's teeth, given the lack of lips. He narrowly kept the bile down, thankfully there was no rotting flesh or maggots on that part of the skeleton.

As they parted, Clarissa began to glow, particles of light drifting upwards and vanishing, and she too began to disappear, "And so I pronounce you man and wife," she whispered, and for a split second Hickson saw a short bubbly woman, and then both that vision and the ghost were gone. The skeleton she left behind crumbled into dust, and a very faint whisper of "Thank you..."

"You're welcome," he replied, and without looking back, he grabbed his equipment and exited the church. He paused to throw up a little in nearby bush, why couldn't she have been a regular ghost, why wear her remains? "I'm definitely charging extra for this," Hickson muttered, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, "Next time I'll be fully stocked so I don't have to deal with this kind of crap."

"What about consummating our union?" whispered a woman's voice in his ear. With a panicked shriek of absolute dread, he span, tumbled, and landed heavily on his rear. Looking up he saw Orcsan, who watched him with mischievous eyes. "The look on your face!" She laughed.

"Fuck you, that's is not cool...Wait, how long have you been here?" Hickson demanded, going from scared, to angry, to concerned, very quickly.

Orcsan merely held up one of his recording devices he'd brought the previous night and said, "Long enough."

Mouth gaping, Hickson yelled out after Orcsan as she turned and left, "Ooooh! Fuck you!"

"You're covering the night shifts for awhile, dearie," she called back, waving the camera mockingly. "I think I'll take some vacation time soon as well."

"Yes Ma'am," the exorcist sighed in defeat.

 **(Scene change: Kuoh Academy - Two weeks later)**

"Hahahahahahahaahahahahahaha!" laughed Mark, doubled over, eyes watering as he read the text from Orcsan about Hickson's last solo mission, upon returning from her vacation, she had immediately spread the word of the immortal having to snog a skeleton ghost to make it cross over. "Orcsan, you wonderful woman, you even took photos!" The other teachers in the lounge regarded him with confusion, a few with distaste, wishing that Lucifer wasn't the one in charge of the hiring process.

 **(Chapter End)**

 _ **Chapter Four: the nun, the pervert, and the Dingir.**_

 _:)_

 _Finally! On with the plot, though things will change...A lot!_

 _So who wants a pairing for Dingir?_

 _Nope?_

 _Well too bad, because it's happening...Well kind of._

 _Who?_

 _Well read the books or wait for me to get to that chapter in this crossover. Though here's the hint, she existed in the DXD universe and my novels, so I will be adapting her character slightly to fit in with the DXD crossover timeline._


	6. Memories of Asag, the power of Dingir

_Sorry it's been a while, but as less people are reading this suddenly, I'm working more on my actual novels instead, and another fanfiction with Dingir in it, it's called 'A nerfed Dingir in Final Fantasy 9, seriously?' Check it out when you get the chance._

 _This chapter will better explain the white light, the angel-like power that Dingir/Mark used against Kiba's swords. Will include appearances of Reina and Hickson. :)_

* * *

 **DINGIR, THE CURSE OF GOD IS A TEACHER AT KUOH ACADEMY?!**

 **Chapter 3.5**

 _Memories of Asag, the power of Dingir_

* * *

 _ **(Dream Sequence)**_

 _'She's following me,' Mark noted as he dashed through the Downs under the moonlight. He could feel demonic magic in the air, he didn't have time to stop her, he could only hope he and John could defeat it before she caught up, doubtful, the demon this cult was trying to summon was truly strong, heck, it might be too much for them, her powers would be helpful in holding the creature off while they sealed it again, but Mark truly didn't want to explain it to her, his duty and curse, because it would get back to Andrew, and he would learn the truth of why the Seraphim had chosen him._

 _Drawing close to the scene, Mark leapt through the undergrowth, just in time to see an enormous demonic hand burst through the centre of the summoning circle._

 _Mark leapt into the scene, he briefly glanced at John, who was being restrained by several cultists, he wasn't a fighter though, his knowledge of magic and the occult allowed him to produce many means to combat demons, but he was a support and supply guy in most instances._

 _Ignoring that, Mark focused on the enormous demonic hand emerging from the summoning circle. reaching for one of his swords, he drew it, and charged towards it. Those occultists not powering the spell lunged at him, but he effortlessly slipped around them, slamming each of them in the back of the neck with the blunt edge of the sword. They dropped._

 _Jumping through the summoning circle, he sliced at the hand which was large than himself, then a shockwave of dark energy as the demonic arm repelled Mark with a contemptuous fist, sending him sprawling._

 _"YOU AGAIN, DINGIR!"_ _bellowed a distorted voice as the summoning circle exploded outwards incinerating the cultists. Mark and John were caught in the explosion as well. A white aura surrounded Mark, protecting him, as for John, the blue tattoos on his body glowed like neon lights and a dome of energy appeared preventing from being roasted by the demon's power. However the force of the explosion threw them both clear of the summoning circle. Reina who caught up, observed from a distance, enhancing her sight with aura._

 _"Great...they really summoned Asag," muttered Mark, scrambling to his feet, holding his sword steady as the smoke and flames began to clear. John joined him at his side, the magical tattoos on his body glowing ever brighter. "Mind telling me how they summoned him?" Glancing in John's direction. "They would need the_ _Pestilencia Tabes_ _Grimoire and we destroyed it." Mark's eyes narrowed, accusing._

 _The occult shop owner winced at the look, replying, "I sold a copy I made of it, those things sell for a fortune, and normally it would be useless, but they added demonic energy to it, creating a sufficient copy for a summoning to work."_

 _"A demonic Contractor-Mage or something?" Mark asked._

 _John gave him a surprised look, "Oh so you know about them then, don't think I've ever mentioned them though."_

 _"I'm training one, and my old friend Andrew is one as well." Mark replied._

 _"I thought he was dead?" Jon asked._

 _"Adel turned him into a Seraphim Contractor and the bastard didn't come back to contradict the KIA." Mark answered._

 _"Well fuck."_

 _"Yep."_

 _The ground beneath them began to shake and the last of the smoke and flame was dispersed as the shadowy monster let loose a thunderous roar. Both faced the demon, ready to battle. John's tattoos were filled with magical seals that protected him from demons as well as hurt them, but he lacked the combat skills to truly use them, Mark would be the finisher for this._

 _Asag was nearly twenty feet tall, its skin was black, warped, filled with wriggling worms and tar, its body shape was vaguely human, but clawed and fanged, it had four long horns atop his head, its face scaled and ghoulish, a long black tongue slithering from its dark maw. A foul smell emanated from Asag, if not for their respective protection, the two would already be dying from the poison within it._

 _Asag's all-white eyes roamed its surroundings, spotting Mark and John, it rose to its full height, massive bat-like wings unfurling behind it. Asag grinned, its jagged smile stretching horribly to reveal many knife-like teeth. The air was thick with its demonic power, the plant life at Asag's feet began to rot and die, it spread out, the green becoming brown across the surrounding countryside._

 _"TO THINK YOU WOULD BE HERE AT MY AWAKENING, IT SEEMS FATE HAS ABANDONED YOU BOTH, DINGIR, NERGAL,"_ _announced Asag, its voice twisted and echoing. Raising a clawed arm, black energy gathered its palm and burst forth towards them._

 _Mark leapt forward, swinging his sword to intercept it,_ _"Sanctitudo..."_ _He whispered, calling upon the angelic blessing Adel had given him through his bloodline, the protection of Heaven, the edge of his sword glowed white with angelic energy, his sword swing meeting with the demonic attack, a shockwave in mid air at the collision, his blade blessed and destroyed Asag's attack, but its force sent Mark flying back, he flipped with the momentum and was able to land, he briefly spotted John sneaking into the now brown undergrowth, probably to grab whatever supplies he had brought from his store._

 _Reaching into one of his pouches, he pulled out a bottle of holy water with blessed silver shavings in it. Biting off the cork, he hurled it at Asag, as the demon charged, Asag screamed as the bottle shattered, the holy water burning its skin._

 _"DIE DINGIR!"_

 _But Asag was strong, it ignored the pain, throwing a giant fist with a huge upward motion, the air rippling from the force, Mark barely evaded being hit, using the side of his blade to guard as the attack shot past him, sparks flew as demonic flesh met steel._

 _Raising his arms for a downward slash to sever the demon's arm, Asag elbowed Mark first with tonnes of force, Mark's feet lifted off the ground as it hit him, eyes widening in shock as his ribcage cracked, a searing of agony, spitting blood, he hit the ground hard, reacting on instinct he rolled to the side, barely avoiding Asag as he stamped the ground where he had been moments ago, it cracked under Asag's strength. Then the earth itself rotted, turning to sludge, it began to spread._

 _"Omni Malo Purget..."_ _Mark muttered, punching his fist into the rotting earth, a pulse of light and the corruption stopped._

 _"DINGIR, YOU SHOULDN'T STAND IN THE WAY OF MY PURPOSE, YOU ARE NOT STRONG ENOUGH,"_ _chided Asag mockingly, kicking Mark as he struggled to his feet, Mark smashed through one of the dying trees, he definitely felt bones break, vomited blood as he fell, reaching into another pouch from his belt, he hurled several metal balls at Asag, which exploded on contact, piercing the demon with shards of blessed silver, and power of good old fashioned explosives._

 _John appeared behind Asag at the moment of the explosion, the demon's body shielding him from the blast, and as Asag shrieked while the explosion buried the silver deep within the demon's body, in that moment, magic tattoos glowing bright, John reared back his fist and jammed it deep into the demon's torso, a magic circle appearing around the wound, a purification one, which if left on the demon long enough would destroy it._

 _"HOW DARE YOU?!"_

 _Asag took to the air with a few beats of its gigantic black wings, spinning mid air, he loosened John from his back and tried to crush the man with his great grip. John's tattoos emitted holy light in response to the physical contact, dissolving the demon's hand, John hit the ground hard, coated in the hands remains which evaporated soon after. The magic circle he had placed on Asag had burned a large hole in its chest._

 _Asag quivered, barely able to stand, using its wings like crutches, Mark came out charging at this moment, holding two swords, in one hand a katana, and the other was an custom blade, an oversized knife with a serrated edge, dodging Asag's attacks, he drove both into the demon's chest, each weapon blessed to harm demonic beings. Asag shrieked, releasing a blast of demonic energy in all directions, Adel's blessing and the magic tattoos kept them from being killed but the kinetic energy sent them sprawling._

 _Asag kept strengthening its demonic aura, seeming to ignore its horrific injuries, refusing to return to hell and accept its defeat._

 _"Think you can return him to hell again?" Mark hissed to John, as he stumbled to his feet, his swords now destroyed by the demonic energy, unable to stand up to the corruption._

 _"Not while he's emitting all that power," answered John, "Mark...I need you to use Adel's power to weaken it."_

 _Mark glared at him, "You know what using it does to my body if I use it for more than a moment."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"Fine," Mark approached Asag, angelic power surrounding him, talking the shape of six wings of light, the symbol of the Seraphim, Asag immediately noticed the change in his opponent, the stench of Adel's heavenly power. As Mark stood before the demon, Asag's body began to shrink, its injuries healing by condensing its mass, now Asag and Mark stood eye to eye._

 _Asag bared his fangs, his powerful aura smashing against Mark, who stood unflinchingly under the demons wrath. Its long tongue stretched out, tasting the air, it sneered,_ _"YOUR BORROWED POWER WON'T BE ENOUGH."_

 _"It worked once before Asag, no reason why it wouldn't work again, you're going back to hell." Mark replied, in this form he could sense everything around him, John was circling them at a distance, placing magic circles in preparation to banish the demon. Good, using the blessing of Adel allowed him to borrow the angels powers at the cost of his health._

 _"I'M STRONGER NOW, DINGIR."_ _Asag stated, his power condensed into this small form._

 _"I know," replied Mark quietly. There was a pause, then the two collided in sudden burst of destructive power, the air detonating around them with punch, kick, bite and slash, their angelic and demonic energy wildly surging around them as the two opposing forces tried to kill the other._

 _John carefully continued making the extremely complicated magic circle to banish Asag, trying to ignore the battle nearby, 'Just hang on Mark, just a few more minutes.'_

 _"IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?!"_ _laughed Asag, as it smashed his fist into Mark's torso, one of the seraphim wings blocked it, but Asag shot demonic energy out like a beam from its fist, it pierced the wing, leaving a small, smouldering hole in Mark's stomach. He screamed in agony, but did not fall, Adel's power not allowing him too, his sixth wing dissolved, now he was down to five._

 _"In...nomine Adel...Ad...Infernum!"_ _whispered Mark, his eyes unfocused, blood cascading from his mouth as he spoke. Two of the wings dissolved into particles of light, which surrounded the demon, piercing its body all over, Asag slumped forward, his skin writhing, worms, black sludge and poison bursting from the wounds instead of blood._

 _"HEH...NOT BAD DINGIR,"_ _hissed Asag, slowly standing, with a sudden bellow of demonic fury, his own demonic power dispelled the angelic power of Mark's two winged attack._ _"BUT MY POWER IS GREATER."_

 _Though barely conscious, his body supported by Adel's blessing, Mark was able to still mutter, "Well fuck..."_

 _Asag gathered a huge amount of demonic power into a fiery orb, and destroyed another of the Seraphim's wings faster than Mark could react. Now he was down to two wings._

 _Seeing Mark begin to collapse, Asag grinned, fingers extended like knives, he lunged at Mark, only for the demon's arm to be caught in a sphere of hell fire, and a shout from nearby, "Leave Sensei alone!"_

 _Reina appeared in a burst of aura boosted speed. She grabbed Mark and dragged him to safety, Asag regarded her and her heat attack, he could sense the demonic energy in it, and another demon in her soul, how interesting. He flexed his arm and the heat sphere shattered, its aura dispelled. Though her powers had burned him it had been minimal. He was a demon too, after all._

 _SO...A CONTRACTOR MAGE?"_ _mused Asag, eyeing up the young woman, it had been a while since he had slaked his lust on a living human, this summoning wouldn't be a complete waste of his effort and pain after all._

 _"Sensei, are you okay?" asked Reina, gently shaking Mark, she had watched the battle, it seemed there was far more to magic, angels, and demons than she knew from being in a contract with Incubo and working with Grey Faction, but those were questions for after the battle._

 _"...I'll live," he whispered, regarding his remaining two angel wings, their light was flickering like static, their power all but spent. "Reina, you have to run, I can't move right now, a demonic mage cannot beat a true demon, a devil, particularly for you who uses heat, and I can't protect you." It hurt Mark to admit it, but his body was at its limit, angelic power was not meant for human who was neither in a contract or a Grimoire mage._

 _"I'm not leaving you here, your friend is preparing something right?" she whispered, "I will hold him off until then."_

 _"No Reina, you can't face Asag." Mark replied, his eyes beginning to close, "Incubo, please tell her..." Mark passed out. His blood soaking Reina's clothing in the brief time she's held him._

 _'So he could sense me after all, and to even know my name,'_ _spoke Incubo, this was not the time for awe or questions however, Mark was right, Reina couldn't win. A true demon was largely immune to the powers of a demon Contractor, only those whose powers were aligned to the light could hope to wound them. Neither was she protected from the poison that Asag constantly emitted from his body, even now she had grown pale._

 _Deep within her mindscape, Incubo regarded the egg-like structure imbedded in his body, it hosted the form he would one day take, as well as what angelic power he had been able to recover so far. He hesitated, he could shield her with this for a time, but then he would have to start all over again to rebirth himself as an angel and escape this demonic form, could he really do that? He still might be able to control Reina's mind, force her to flee. Asag couldn't stay here indefinitely, he would run out of magic keeping him in this world eventually._

 _"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this!" Reina's subconscious shouted out, her aura building, ready to fight._

 _Incubo sighed, he couldn't do this, could he?_ _"Reina, if you won't listen, then I'll just have to help you, follow my instructions if you want to live long enough to save your sensei and the tattooed stranger."_

 _'You got it!' Reina replied mentally. Suddenly she felt an unfamiliar surge of power, it was gentle and pure, a soft golden glow surrounded her. 'What's this?'_

 _"The power I gathered to retake my life as an angel, I'm using it to protect you from Asag's power of corruption, he can rot and destroy anything that he touches, only the power of the divine and holy can withstand it, this power is a short term shield, now hit him with everything you've got while it lasts."_

 _"T-Thank you Incubo, I know what this power means to you."_

 _"Don't die, and I won't regret it,"_ _Incubo replied._

 _Reina strode towards Asag, she spotted John working in the distance with her boosted sight, whatever he was doing, she hoped it would work. Mark seemed to trust him at least._

 _"A CLEVER TRICK WOMAN, BUT IT WON'T LAST AGAINST THE MIGHT OF ASAG!"_ _declared Asag as Reina slowly approached, her aura emitted both angelic and demonic properties. It seemed he would have to play with her first to get what he wanted._

 _Reina nearly gagged at the smell of death and rot that originated from the demon, its face was truly hideous, disfigured, monstrous, a long black tongue slithered towards her. She gathered her aura, boosting her strength, speed, reactions, sight, and everything else. "We'll see won't we?"_

 _Reina suddenly dodged to the side, even before she could see Asag's first attack, her instincts reacted to the danger and the demon's deadly intent. Where she once stood was Asag's clawed hand, Asag smiled,_ _"YOU MOVE LIKE DINGIR DOES."_

 _'Dingir?' thought Reina, he seemed to be referring to Mark, but she had never heard that word before, she could feel Incubo's shock at the word through their mental link. But that didn't matter._

 _"ARE YOU ONE OF HIS? ALL THE BETTER, LITTLE DEMON."_

 _Aura flaring she engulfed them both and their surroundings, just shy of Mark and the ring of magic circles that John was making. The air around them was tinted like blood. "Burn!" she hissed, eyes glowing red, and pain erupted throughout Asag's body as his flesh began to shudder, warp and burn._

 _He reared back from her in surprise, this one had power, but demonic power wouldn't stop him, gathering his own demonic power he pushed back at Reina's heat, if it couldn't reach past his skin then her powers meant nothing. He could heal faster than she could wound him._

 _Reina continued strengthening her heat, watching the demon before her, Asag no longer seemed to be in pain, he straightened his posture, engulfed in flames as he burnt. He vanished as he took a step, Reina's body span on instinct as she felt a powerful strike hit her side, it only grazed her as a result, but Reina felt bones creak, and she shrieked as Asag's seared flesh burnt into her. Normally she was safe from her own powers, but not in this instance it seemed._

 _Reina hit the ground hard, another attack hit her, she turned into it, going with the flow, and threw Asag with aura boosted strength. She glanced to Mark outside her field of heat, he still wasn't moving, he had lost a lot of blood, by the looks of it. She had to do this!_

 _The next few minutes were a blur of attacks, counters, and searing pain, she used everything Mark had taught her, while Incubo issued rapid fire instructions, without them both, and her opponents apparent resistance to her heat powers, she knew she would already be dead. She kept burning Asag, using the brief opening it created to dodge and run, but he was relentless._

 _It continued on like that, oddly Asag didn't attack her with pure demonic energy like he had done to wound Mark, what she didn't notice with the demon's relentless attacks, that he was strengthening the poison and rot emitted from his body instead, it filled the air, constantly attacking the angelic power Incubo had cloaked Reina in, and then it disappeared._

 _'Reina, run!'_ _shouted Incubo, realising what Asag had done. A sudden choking pain in her chest, the world span, and Reina hit the ground._

 _"What...Happened?" she murmured._

 _Incubo appeared in front of her in spirit form, emitting what meagre power remained in himself as a warning to the approaching demon, still coated in flames as he burned, unconcerned by the damage. A horrific sight._

 _"You will withdraw Asag-Nak!"_ _Incubo demanded._

 _Asag paused, head titled to the side, a blast of demonic power blasted away the last of Reina's heat, in seconds the damage healed away, but smoke billowed from his form. Asag peered in interest at the flicker that Incubo was, now able to see the other demon clearly. He smiled, fangs flashing,_ _"INCUBO-NOK, TO SEE YOU AS A FRAGILE SHADE IS MOST AMUSING, SO YOU ARE THE ONE WHO GAVE POWER TO THAT GIRL"_

 _"_ _Indeed."_ _Replied Incubo, he could faintly sense that the tattooed one was almost finished with his banishment spell, every minute, heck, every second that he could stall the ancient Sumerian demon mattered._ _"I ask as a fellow devil, that you cease battle here."_

 _"YOU'VE CHANGED INCUBO, WHY PROTECT A HUMAN? THEY EXIST TO SATE OUR INSTINCTS FOR VIOLENCE AND LUST,"_ _stated Asag, puzzled by the actions of his fellow devil._ _"LAST TIME I WAS SUMMONED, THOSE EXORCISTS SEALED ME BEFORE I COULD ENTERTAIN MYSELF, YOUR CONTRACTOR WILL DO FOR NOW."_

 _Incubo felt a chill, no human would survive Asag's attention, nor would he allow it._ _"You will not!"_

 _"HOW WILL YOU STOP ME?"_ _laughed Asag, lunging for Reina, who was struggling to rise._ _"I WILL RAPE THIS WOMAN, THEN TORTURE THE OTHERS TILL THEY DIE!"_

 _Reina's aura changed at the demon's words, recalling her former trauma with the Oyabun, it turned blue, swirling around her, she raised her head, meeting Asag's gaze as he smashed through Incubo's spirit form, her eyes glowed blue, hand raised, she yelled an order, "STOP!" Her tone absolute, her power reacting to fear, anger, and the desire to end this. For the first time Reina's powers acted as how Alex had theorised was possible. Instead of using her aura to create a field of effect which made all cells vibrate to produce extreme heat, she which did the opposite, stopping every cell in his body from vibrating, his skin and the air around him froze, halting his movements, he screeched in genuine pain as he was frozen far deeper into his body than the heat had reached._

 _"I-I did it?" Reina muttered in shock, staring at her palms as the blue aura returned to its usual red, and then disappeared. 'What was that just now?'_

 _The ground beneath them then began to glow, intricate patterns and symbols stretched out under the demon and all around them, emitting a powerful magic._

 _"Well done Miss," said John appearing behind Reina, his tattoos glowing and moving as he continued with the magic seal. She glanced to him, a breathed a sigh of relief, only to cough blood, John rushed to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder, his tattoos stretched out onto her skin, and through that he used purifying magic, black smoke emitted from her pores as he forced the poison out that Asag released from his body. He was careful to not purify Incubo or the aura in her body, the little demon had done well for his contractor._

 _"Thank you." She whispered as she felt the poison leave her body, her strength returning. John smiled, ruffling her hair like a child. He let go of her and the tattoos retreated to his own skin. The magic circle he had made, which was made from hundreds of complimenting seals and spells began to rotate and shrink, its glow becoming stronger._

 _"Thank you for buying us time, normally for a high level devil of the ancient world, Mark and I would have prepared all this ahead of time, but we were unlucky, with this impromptu summoning, we had to rely on you."_

 _"Is Mark okay?" Reina asked in sudden realisation._

 _"Of course he's not!" John replied, "But he won't die, once Asag's back in hell, I'll sort him out."_

 _Asag was frozen in place, surrounded in holy energy as the banishment circle shrunk around him, but then began to move, the ice started cracking, his skin tearing apart, but regenerating faster than the damage, Asag tore his upper body from Reina's last attack, his legs still bound in ice however,_ _"I WON'T GO BACK YET!"_ _Asag bellowed, he quickly gathered demonic energy to shoot from his hands, the same attack that had struck down Mark._

 _"We gotta run!" shouted John, moving to get Reina to safety._

 _Reina felt so heavy, 'I must have used too much aura to freeze him,' she realised._

 _"YOU WON'T ESCAPE!"_ _declared Asag gleefully, seeing their fear._

 _"They will." stated a voice, cold as the ice that held the demon. Two swords pierced Asag from behind, one through the head, another through the heart, both glowing with holy light._

 _Mark had returned to the battle, his eyes were weary, his clothing soaked in his own blood, but still two wings of light remained, he could still purify._ _"Sanctitudo, Omni Malo Purget!"_ _He chanted, the two swords began to shine blindingly with light, funnelling the last of the wings power into his swords, Asag's flesh bubbled and melted from the holy energy._

 _"NO, NOT AGAIN!"_ _Asag cried out, realising he had been bested, he wanted to kill, rape, and pillage on Earth again, it had been too long since he could escape the boredom of the fiery pits. Weakened, he finally slumped forward in defeat, Mark stumbled back as John's banishment circle activated in full, now surrounding only Asag, the glowing writing stretched up over him like webbing, he let loose a bellow of purest rage, and disappeared in a flash of light and hell fire._

 _It was done. Asag was defeated._

 _Mark's swords had dissolved from the clash of angelic and demonic power, only the hilts remained in his grip. "Are you and Reina okay?" he asked, slowly walking over to them, his gait swaying, stumbling with each step._

 _"Yeah, just about, you?" asked John._

 _"I'm going to need more blood, and a lot of stitches...but I think I'll be...okay," Mark promptly passed out, landing headfirst into the dirt._

 _ **(Dream end)**_

Mark's eyes opened, weary, sitting up, he backhanded the wall behind his bed, leaving an indent in the wall. "Fucking hell, that dream again," he glanced to the clock. 5am. Thankfully it was Sunday, no school today. Had he known that he would be running into the perverted Issei and an impressionable nun, and be drawn directly into the events of the Gremory heir and the fallen angels, he would have just slept in.

* * *

 **(CHAPTER END)**

 ** _Chapter Four: the nun, the pervert, and the Dingir._**


	7. The nun, the pervert, and the Dingir

_Sorry for such a long delay, I got locked out of my PC for weeks, and then I was focused on trying to catch up on Grey Faction 2, which I want to get published in stores in the next month or so. Anyway, please enjoy the long awaited update. :)_

* * *

 _Also as some of you know I'm a writer and voice actor for Hadadunia Games, but I've recently gotten an acting role in Secret Yuuki & the starlight alliance live action series, it has plenty of CGI and is going to be killer. I'm playing Sodrakexen, the main villain. What's funny is that a while back, I worked on a book for these guys. Check out my profile page as I'll include a link for the CGI opening test they've recently sent me, it looks totally boss, though they got my character's name spelt wrong. ;) lol_

* * *

 **DINGIR, THE CURSE OF GOD IS A TEACHER AT KUOH ACADEMY?!**

 **Chapter 4**

 _The nun, the pervert, and the Dingir_

* * *

 _ **(Dingir POV)**_

 _'The glory of Sunday, no school, no annoying devil brats, and no perverted trio. While I might have started off poorly with some rather unpleasant nightmares of a past I'd much rather forget, it doesn't mean I can't enjoy the city and my day off. A nice walk, see the sights, still haven't explored this place yet, lunch out, after that I'll go look for the night life, haven't gotten drunk in ages, and maybe go see a brothel after that. Japan apparently had a lot of them, and it wasn't like the bounties Satan had sent me were much of a stress reliever when dealing with bratty kids, and smart bratty kids with demonic powers all day.'_

Even though the weather was lovely outside, luck was surely not with him, as Mark left a convenience store with a bag in hand, he spotted the demonic member of the perverted trio, Issei, he considered bolting, but then the boy wouldn't want to be around him either, so he relaxed.

"Grazie mille per aiutarmi a raggiungere la chiesa," said a young girl's voice, and Mark then noticed the very pretty blonde girl with Issei, and he felt his brain stop in it's tracks.

"You're welcome," replied Issei with a smile, not his perverted one, but a normal one. "I'm more than happy to help." Issei was still speaking in Japanese but using the devil gift to be able to speak in and understand all languages.

'Issei has a girlfriend?'

'...'

'...'

'...'

"Lode a Dio che ti ho conosciuto, Issei-san," said the nun with an adorable smile. Issei winced at the slight prayer.

'...'

'...'

'...'

Then Mark noticed the nun clothing she wore. 'Issei, you better not be trying to have your way with a niave girl of the church!' thought Mark with sudden heat. He couldn't ignore this, could he? A deep sigh, he followed them from a distance. Just to make sure.

Issei and the nun went to a few places, before heading to the park. 'I thought she said Issei was taking her to the church,' mused Mark. Then a thought occured to him, would a devil run city even be allowed to have a church? Something wasn't right here.

A nearby child hurt their knee and the nun hurried over to the child, and used magic to heal the injury, instantly. Mark's eyes widened, the magic was golden and warm, a fragment of the divine. "Great-Gramps..." he whispered, recognising the feel of it. It was obviously a sacred gear, but even they didn't have this kind of pure magic feel to them. 'Who is this girl?'

"Qui ti va poco, ti guarirò," said the nun, the child thanked her and went off with their mother, who dismissed the idea of what she'd done, the girl looked a little sad upon hearing the mothers words, she knew a teeny bit of Japanese, but the gaze of the mother explained it all.

"Are you okay, Asia?" Issei asked.

"Va bene, sono abituato," the nun, Asia replied with a soft sigh, she was used to it, the world was moving away from religion and miracles.

"That's quite the gift you have there," said Mark walking over, wearing a kind smile, that went against his usual bearing. "Questo è il dono che hai qui," he repeated in Italian, when she gave him a puzzled frown.

Issei went pale, seeing his most hated teacher outside of school. "Geh, Oni-sensei?!"

"Oh, e chi potrebbe essere?" she enquired of his identity, though pleased at the compliment of her gift. Issei-san seemed to know him.

"Il mio nome è Mark Green, insegno l'inglese a Kuoh Academy, un piacere di incontrarmi," he said, introducing himself to her, including his profession.

"Ah, il suo insegnante inglese? Beh, sono Asia Argento, bella anche per incontrarmi," she introduced herself with a slight curtsey.

* * *

 **(Issei / general POV)**

'Damn it, why did Oni-sensei have to be here, always getting in my way!' lamented Issei with a cloud of depression hanging over him. Things had been going just fine with Asia-chan, blonde girls were totally hot! But then his english teacher had stumbled across them and started chatting to them, and what's worse Asia-chan seemed to like him, it was totally killing the mood he had been building up. Hadn't the giant bastard ever heard of being a cock block?

While he didn't dominate the conversation with Asia, he did keep sending suspicious glares Issei's way that indicated he understood Issei's aims, which badly put him off trying to seduce Asia. Ultimately they reached the church, and Issei was hit with a powerful, sickening feeling, which got worse the closer they got to the building.

Issei was reminded of his demonic state of being, clearly the clout about churches being holy ground was true, and it would be dangerous to actually go inside. Making excuses when Asia offered to make them tea inside, Issei hurried off.

"Bene che è un peccato, egli deve sentirsi poco bene," sighed Asia, disappointed, hoping to spend more time with her new friend.

"Anzi, verrò a controllarlo, vedrò se posso organizzarlo per venire a visitare," Mark replied, ruffling her hair, making her pout. He'd talked to Issei and see if they could meet again. The pervert was actually being well behaved. He'd give Issei the benefit of the doubt. Or rather he was saying it to keep this sweet girl from being sad.

A devil and a nun would never be allowed to co-exist. If the church found out, they'd kill Issei, and if Issei's king found out, she'd prevent him from returning. Didn't mean they couldn't meet in public though. Speaking of churches though, it clearly wasn't in active use, an abandoned church, what's more, with Issei not providing a distraction, he could faintly sense the tainted light of the fallen angels.

'I'll need to tell Lucifer about this,' thought Mark. 'They're using this place as a base, and this child who can heal coming now...they need her powers for something. But is she a pawn or a co-conspirator, what were they planning?'

"Grazie mille maestro," thanked Asia with a warm smile, bringing out his paternal instincts from millenia ago.

'Oh my God, she's so fucking adorable!' he thought, eyes widening. 'I really hope she isn't in on this.' He gave her a small bow, "Sei benvenuto, Asia." He smiled, turned and left. 'I'm such a softy...'

'I left that rather late,' Mark mused as he felt several fallen watching him. He was careful to suppress his own magic though, hopefully he hadn't given himself away. It didn't matter though, it wasn't like they could kill him, nobody could, ever.

Half way back to his apartment, the sun now firmly setting, he paused as he saw a middle aged man in a purple suit and rather a cool fedora blocking his path. "Well now, what do we have here?"

The suited man smiled, a spear of tainted light, appearing in his grip. "Even if you're an exorcist, you aren't one of ours, so we can't let you live after meeting with the holy maiden." So they had sensed a flicker of his light, but thinking him a mere exorcist.

"Ah, that's mean," Mark sighed. "I was planning to go to a brothel after this, and now I have to settle for a man instead to while away my evening?" Mark grinned, reaching inside his coat, he pulled out a Karambit knife, it was long and had a curved blade that resembled a claw, its wooden handle was also curved, which made it handy to hide beneath ones clothing.

"A western Sumatra weapon?" remarked the fallen in suprise, the Karambit was an ancient weapon of last resort, originally used as a farming impliment for removing roots, it became well known for its triple edged blade and excellence at leaving gaping wounds when it cut through flesh. It had its origins in many cultures, though it was first used for war in Indonesia by the Minangkabau tribesman. But why would a western exorcist have one? "Quite the interesting taste in weapons you have there, boy."

"Boy?" Mark noted with some amusement. "I think it's a pretty safe bet that I'm older than you, what's your name anyway before we do this?"

"Heh, my name is Dohnaseek and I will be your executioner," said the sharply dressed fallen, before throwing the light spear at high speeds. Mark tilted his head slightly and it whizzed past, hitting the concrete nearby, it created a small crater. "Humans shouldn't be able to dodge that, our light attacks are faster than human reactions," muttered Dohnaseek, instantly generating a light spear in each hand, these several times more powerful than the first, angelic power crackling around him. "It doesn't matter, I still need to kill you."

"If you keep releasing light like that, you'll attract the devils notice," warned Mark, holding up his hand, he cast a barrier spell, _**"**_ _ **n**_ _ **emo potest effugere sensibus hebes**_ _ **."**_ a faint sheen surrounded the area around them. "I'm not fond of being blue balled."

Dohnaseek snorted, "how vulgar, but I appreciate the consideration, now let's have some fun, exorcist!" he dashed in close, swinging the first light spear, forcing Mark to lean back to dodge, with the second spear stabbed into Mark's face before he could correct his stance. "Well that's that - Ack!" the Karambit stabbed upwards through his stomach into his chest. Dohnaseek stumbled back off the weapon, but his light spear was stuck. His eyes widened to see Mark biting down on it. A manic grin showing on his face at the joy of drawing blood. Why wasn't he dead?

It was a bad wound, an angry gash that was releasing a lot of blood, it had missed his other organs, but the pain in his chest meant his left lung had been pierced. "Bastard!" Dohnaseek growled, leaping back, using the light from his spears towards healing the wound was enough to let him keep fighting. He was angry with himself, thinking his prey dead, he had lowered his guard. He needed the holy maiden's power, but neither did he want to flee without at least returning the favour, or ideally killing him outright.

Mark held the Karambit in the traditional reverse grip, with the point in line with his thumb. "You okay, I didn't even use any angelic power on the weapon, and you look ready to drop, are you only a two winger?" His provocation proved effective as Dohnaseek flew into the air, his two black wings flapping behind him.

"A lowly human like you dares to wound and mock me?" Dohnaseek growled, creating a massive blue light spear, hovering above the fallen angel, it pulsated with tainted light and killing intent. It was actually quite powerful for a low ranked angel. Enough that Mark's physical strength alone wouldn't be able to block it. It would be like trying to stop a speeding truck with a slash of weapon. Totally unrealistic.

"But you make it so easy," Mark replied, while whispering a spell. " _ **Fiat mihi momentaneo ipso praesidio sex alas**_ _ **..."**_ if he didn't guide his power with Latin spell craft, then his power would easily shatter the barrier he had put up.

"Die!" roared Dohnaseek shooting the giant light spear at the irritating enemy, normally he liked skilled opponents, but this one was too mouthy for his tastes. It killed the fun or kill or be killed.

Mark didn't attempt to dodge, it hit him square in the chest and was sent flying back, while engulfed in an explosion that left cracks in the barrier and a twenty meter deep crater in the street.

"Ha, take that you lowly human, the great strength of Dohnaseek~!" The power of his great light spear then shattered like broken glass and he was hit with an overwhelming weight, driving Dohnaseek from the skies and pressing him hard against the concrete below, as though caught in intense gravity.

"Geh, what the hell is this?" Dohnaseek growled, just barely able to lift his head, and what he saw shocked him to his core. Not only was the exorcist uninjured, behind him were six wings which glowed with a blinding light. His opponent was an angel, how was it possible that Heaven knew they were operating here. "N-No! It's not possible, there's no way you're one of them!" Six wings. Those with six wings and greater were the Seraphim, the original beings created by the Father long before the War, even before humans even walked the earth. Before all religions, civilisations and other Gods. The most ancient beings besides the Father himself. But it couldn't be!

"Think what you like Dohnaseek, but I am here," Mark replied, and as though it was an illusion, the wings and great power faded. The barrier he had erected was beginning to disappear, unable to handle even half of his power. He strode forward until he stood before Dohnaseek, crouching down, he grabbed the Fallen by the scruff of his jacket, lifting them so that they were eye to eye. "I'm going to need you to tell me everything, why fallen angels are operating secretly within devil territory, and what the girl with the old man's healing power is here for."

"Even if you're a Seraphim, I'll never tell!" spat Dohnaseek. Their leader had ten wings, he would learn of this sooner or later and cut this six winged angel down. Oh, if only he knew...

"Appealing to the sadist in me, are you?" asked Mark as he stood, lifting Dohnaseek with him. "For now, sleep within your Father's darkness," a black substance leaked from Mark's pores, rapidly covering the Fallen's skin until he was fully engulfed. The black substance shrunk, slipping back inside Mark through his pores. Fallen Angel and all. "I might actually earn my wages on this job," the English teacher mused as he continued on home. Tomorrow he would pay the underworld a visit.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 _Next chapter: Dragon and a God to the rescue_

 _Well there you have it, it'll be a while to the next chapter, but as always, if I can get it out sooner, I will._

* * *

In this chapter there was quite a lot of Italian dialogue, but I have translated it below.

 **English**

1 "Thank you so much for helping me get to the church,"

2 "Praise to God that I got to meet you, Issei-san"

3 "Here you go little one, I'll heal you up."

4 "It's okay, I'm used to it."

5 "That's quite the gift you have there,"

6 "Oh, and who might you be?"

7 "My name is Mark Green, I teach English at Kuoh Academy, A pleasure to meet you."

8 "Ah, his english teacher? Well I am Asia Argento, lovely to meet you too."

9 "Well that is unfortunate, he must be feeling unwell,"

10 "Indeed, I'll go check on him, I'll see if I can arrange him to come visit."

11 "Thank you very much teacher."

12 "You're welcome, Asia."

 **Italian**

1 "Grazie tanto per aiutarti a raggiungere la chiesa"  
2 "Lode a Dio che ti ho conosciuto, Issei-san"  
3 "Qui ti va poco, ti guarirò".  
4 "Va bene, sono abituato."  
5 "Questo è il dono che hai qui"  
6 "Oh, e chi potrebbe essere?"  
7 "Il mio nome è Mark Green, insegno l'inglese a Kuoh Academy, un piacere di incontrarmi".  
8 "Ah, il suo insegnante inglese? Beh, sono Asia Argento, bella anche per incontrarmi."

9 "Bene che è un peccato, egli deve sentirsi poco bene,"  
10 "Anzi, verrò a controllarlo, vedrò se posso organizzarlo per venire a visitare".  
11 "Grazie mille maestro".  
12 "Sei benvenuto, Asia."

* * *

A/N: I don't really know any Italian, I'm only like 1-2% Italian, way too far back in my gene pool to have been taught it growing up, so I used an online translator for what I didn't know, hopefully my dialogue isn't too inaccurate.


	8. Dragon and a God to the rescue

_Hey guys, sorry for the delay between updates, but as I've said before, busy, busy, busy with my novels and other projects. Oh, just to let you know, I'm doing a monster themed horror anthology called_ _ **Monsters 'N' Things**_ _, I still need about another dozen submissions, if anyone's interested please let me know. Must be original work or you own rights to, monster themed, and approximately 2 - 3K in length. No profit sadly as we don't sell that many copies yet, but all contributors can order paperbacks at cost + publisher cut and resell them at retail price, which is usually double the price you paid in. Handy for conventions and book fairs, as well as getting your name out there._

 _Deadline is 30th September 2017._

 _Our first anthology, which we released last Halloween had contributions by American, English, and Scottish authors, professional and first timers alike._

 ** _Corpses 'N' Things_** _is currently available on Amazon, Lulu, and Barnes &Noble for £8/$10/€10_

Well enough with the self promoting, on with the chapter!

* * *

 **DINGIR, THE CURSE OF GOD IS A TEACHER AT KUOH ACADEMY?!**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Dragon and a God to the rescue_

* * *

"So this child possesses the diving healing of your grandfather?" asked Lucifer with some surprise.

"Yes, I was surprised too, while I knew he had passed on his healing powers into a sacred gear, the previous hosts didn't give off his golden aura," Mark replied. "Heck, even I don't radiate that brightly."

"So there's something special about her?" mused Lucifer. "Though in fairness, you took in the ultimate curse and evil magicks into yourself, you can't expect to compare to someone who is pure," he added with a knowing smile, as he was one of the few in the devil world, who knew the full story of Dingir, the curse of God.

Mark actually pouted upon hearing that, "my light was in no way compromised. But that aura was as though I was standing in his presence, it was seriously nostalgic."

Lucifer considered the man's words. There was someone who radiated holy magic, despite being fully human that existed in the past, "could she be a holy maiden in addition to being a scared gear user?"

Mark started, he hadn't considered that. "A virgin blessed by God? If this was a thousand years ago, then maybe, but God has been dead for a long time, how could he..." he paused, considering it. The scared gears were all mildly sentient, even without a soul stuck inside them. Had the old man put the potential blessings inside the gears, if someone worthy inherited the sacred gear, then they would be blessed? God's system was maintained after his death by Michael, it was just a theory, but not impossible. It wasn't like they could even ask anyway, he was dead.

"Thought of something?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter," Mark sighed. "The issue is that the Fallen are not only operating in Devil territory, but have called in someone with healing powers, either they have someone who is badly injured, or they are making preparations for combat and need a medic so they can continue to be redeployed."

"It's certainly possible," he conceded. "We need to deal with this, the Fallen are breaking the rules of our agreement by staying in Devil territory without alerting us," replied Lucifer with a deep frown. "But the standoff between the three fractions is a volatile thing, we have to be careful how we handle it."

"I'll be the one to eliminate them, while you're currently my employer, I am not on yours or the Devils side, neither am I with the Fallen, or the Angels. If they have a problem with my actions, they can come to me," Mark declared with confidence. "Even if all three factions come after me, I'll crush you all again."

Lucifer felt a chill down his back, "well we want to avoid that," he replied with a strained smile.

Dingir had made numerous attacks on the Fallen and Devils after their interferences with humans, back when their monstrous ancestors had still ruled Hell. Thanks to the actions of the Devil Aka Manah in particular, he had reason to hate the paranormal. During this time, Heaven was at war with the Fallen over the death of Jesus Christ. When the Devils finally were drawn into it, the Fallen and Devils lacked the strength to wipe out the forces of Heaven. The war continued for a thousand years in a stalemate, during which, the dragon emperors were sealed and God created the sacred gears and bestowed them to humanity, fearing for their safety.

Only four beings were stronger than Dingir, but one was sealed, one was dead, and the other two had no interest in this world. Short of bringing armies against him, Dingir was unrivalled in this world. Thankfully he no longer cared about the factions, the death of God had hit him hard, and he had withdrawn from the war. The angels hated him for that as they would have likely won if he continued to attack their enemies. He even helped the demons betray the Primordial Devils that ruled Hell, which ultimately led to rulers who could accept a truce, if not peace. After that, he disappeared from the three factions, and became a traveller, though occasionally lending his intellect and power in critical moments in the human world. He had spent 50 years as a famous author in the 20th century before disappearing, given that he didn't age, and makeup could only do so much. Now he was a random exorcist for hire, and as such, it was easy to forget what he really was, but in moments like this, Lucifer remembered with terrifying clarity.

"Before I go deal with the matter," said Mark, no Dingir, with a terrifying smile. "I captured one of the Fallen, would you care to listen to what he has to say on their unusual actions?"

"So that's how you found out, they were foolish enough to attack you?"

"Indeed, and the guy was a weak two-winger," Mark laughed, standing, pushing back his seat, he took a few steps back from Lucifer's desk, and reached into his stomach, the area turned black and wobbled like disrupted water, his arm each up until his elbow. Mark hummed tunelessly as he reached about. It was very unsettling for the devil watching this, as he knew many monsters and demons had been fed to Balmung, and became a part of the Exorcist's power.

"Oh?" remarked Mark, slowly pulling out his arm. "Here he is," and from his body came out a finely dressed man in the appearance of being in his thirties or forties. He was covered in black sludge, and his eyes bulging in a silent scream, his features twisted in absolute terror. As he hit the floor, he vomited more of the black substance and began to sob and shake. "Well Fallen," he said, making the man stiffen in terror. "Unless you want to be trapped there again, you'll tell me everything about why you and your group are in Kuoh, who sent you, and what Asia has to do with it."

Dohnaseek whimpered.

* * *

The portal opened inside his apartment, he nodded briefly to the one who cast it for him, a devil dressed as a Maid oddly enough, but she carried herself like a queen. The portal closed shut behind him. Mark sighed in relief, he didn't like being in that realm, it made him irritable, all that ambient dark magic in the air. He glanced to the window, the sun was beginning to rise, he was right to visit Lucifer early. The plans of the Fallen were potentially very dangerous. Dohnaseek had, between wheezing fits of crying, had told them everything.

One of the Fallen Seraphim, and leader of the Grigori military branch, Kokabiel had given them secret orders that went against the 'maintain the peace' ideals of the head honcho, Azael. They were to capture and drain any sacred gear users, while eliminating Devils on the side. The girl was indeed to act as a medic, but Dohnaseek had mentioned that their squad leader was planning to kill Asia for her sacred gear. Then there was the matter of Kokabiel planning to restart the war between the three factions, though he hadn't been told the details.

Lucifer was furious.

Dohnaseek was locked away, possibly to be used as a hostage against the Grigori. Either way the Fallen was glad to be away from Dingir.

Rias and her peerage were to be told of their presence, but he would go there right now, and stop them and save Asia from potentially being drained of her sacred gear. She was a sweet kid, and that golden light belonged with humans, he wouldn't let any of the three factions have it.

Throwing on his trench coat and fedora, he applied his shadow face, so people couldn't see his features, and hurried towards the edge of town, while on route to the abandoned church, he spotted Issei with a battle hardened expression, running as fast as he could towards the Fallen's base.

"He knows already?" Mark mused. The two must have met again while he was visiting Hell. And by himself? The kid sure was reckless to challenge them. Issei had virtually no demonic power, he had to be pawn, but the promotion aspect when invading enemy territory would prove useful. Issei was already in the woods surrounding the city's limits. Mark leap through the trees after him. Even he couldn't handle this before Issei got there.

'Well...I suppose I can let him help.'

Mark leapt down from the trees, landing in front of a startled Issei.

"Yo, what brings you here, gaki?" he asked, as he towered over Issei, who to his credit, leapt back and activated a gauntlet type sacred gear.

"You're that exorcist from before!"Issei remarked, before his features darkened. "So, you're with the Fallen Angels?" he assumed, before lunging at Mark, who caught his fist, moved with him, and had Issei pinned before he could even react. "Gah, what the fuck?!"

"Use your head, Issei-kun." Mark suggested, as he twisted Issei's arm, eliciting a yelp. "If I was your enemy, you'd already be dead. You might not remember, but I am a man-for-hire, my job currently requires me to protect this town from the three factions. I am not your enemy, I too am going to save the girl." He released Issei, who scrambled to his feet.

"You're going to save Asia-chan?"

"Of course, now you can come with me, or get killed on your own."

"Fine," growled Issei. "But if you're lying..."

"Noted," Mark grinned, before grabbing Issei, throwing him over his shoulder and leaping back into the trees, and continuing on towards the church.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Issei screamed, in a surprisingly high pitched voice, that most female toddlers would be hard pressed to match.

"Ha, first time tree dashing?" Mark remarked with a smile. "Don't worry, as long as you don't struggle, I won't drop you."

"Eep!" Issei squeaked.

As the church came into sight, he leapt into the undergrowth. Shushing Issei, he carefully put him down. Once Issei had calmed his breathing, the young devil demanded, "are you crazy?" in a hoarse whisper.

"Probably," Mark replied. "But as long as you can function, it doesn't really matter," he gestured to the church. "In any case, we're here. So listen up, here's the plan."

"Right!"

"First, I assume you know about the promotion power that Pawns have?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, Buchou told me about them before I came here, but she said I can only go as high as rook, since I was only recently reborn," Issei answered.

"Hmm," nodded Mark. "Makes sense, I can only sense a tiny bit of demonic power from you. As soon as we go in, activate it, depending on the situation, you might not be given time by our enemies to use it. Same with your sacred gear."

"Will do."

"We'll go through the main doors and explore all the levels, eliminating every enemy we encounter. Once we found where Asia is, we can rescue her, hopefully she's not being sacrificed for the extraction yet, but if she is, be ready to fight all out."

"Damn straight I will, for Asia's boobs and smile, I take on anyone!" he grinned in a protagonist fashion. Only to get a light punch to the back of the head from Mark.

"If only you hadn't said the boobs part, you might have actually sounded like a hero," sighed Mark in irritation. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait," said Issei, grabbing his sleeve.

"What?"

"You seem to know who I am, but who are you?" Issei demanded, Rias wanted to know about him since their last encounter, that and he wanted to know the name of the man he was to be fighting alongside to save Asia-chan.

Mark paused, he had many names, and he certainly wouldn't be using his real one. He considered the shrouded form he was currently wearing, yes that one would do. "I am Asag, a pleasure, now let's go!"

They entered the church, it was thick was shadows, and rather spooky. Issei ignored this, channelling his demonic power, while whispering, "Promotion: Rook!" a sudden pressure hit him, and he felt staggering strength flood into his muscles. He then activated his Sacred Gear. As they hurried past the pews, a door at the back opened and out strolled a silver haired teen in Catholic exorcist garb, his stride was the confident bearing of a warrior, those his expression was tinged with madness and bloodlust.

"Yo, faggots, you finally decided to come, I was getting bored of waiting!" he yelled, his voice had the strange warble of one who was barely holding himself together. An insane former priest.

"Where's Asia-chan?" Issei angrily demanded, ready to attack, but Asag grabbed his shoulder in warning.

"We've got her strung up below, gonna suck out her healing powers, unfortunately that bitch Raynare is taking them, but I'll fuck her afterwards, so it ain't a complete waste, virgins always scream so prettily, don't you think?!" Freed explained with disturbing emphasis on his words.

Issei was ready to explode.

"Issei-kun, keep calm!" Asag sharply ordered.

"But!"

"We'll save her," he promised. "Besides which, this lad will be dead soon, so he won't get the chance to despoil her."

"Oh?" Freed grinned. "You gonna kill me, are you?" he regarded the large man with the devil, his features hidden by magic, he couldn't sense much, but there was a very dark and evil presence about him. Unlike the stinking Devil, this one might be fun to fight.

"Yeah, I'm going to kill you," said Asag, extending a palm in Freed's direction, the insane priest pulled out his light sword.

"Just try it!"

" _Pestilencia..."_ Asag whispered, and a mass of darkness filled their surroundings, Freed slashed at it, but the light sword was destroyed.

"What the hell?!" Freed screamed, reaching for his gun as he tried to avoid the swarm of darkness, but he was trapped, they engulfed him. Freed's agonised screams filled their ears, before being cut off. The darkness vanished, and in its place was a rotten skeleton, which soon fell and cracked apart. The power of Asag was relentless, it didn't matter a bit that Freed carried the blood of Sigurd the immortal, for Dingir had been the one to kill that powerful warrior, an artificial copy didn't stand a chance.

Issei stared in horror, and promptly vomited over his shoes.

"You okay?" Asag asked.

"What the hell was that?" Issei demanded.

"My magic, now let's go, we've got Fallen Angels to slaughter, and an adorable nun to save."

"Hey, wait up!" Issei yelled, hurrying after him.

* * *

Kiba and Koneko hurried towards church, rather surprised that they hadn't ran into Issei yet.

'Is he already there?' Kiba pondered. 'Don't get yourself killed.'

"Death smell is here," commented Koneko in her usual monotone, with a small feline hiss, sensing the nature around them was tainted. "Same as that new Sensei."

"Shit!" cursed Kiba, and they picked up the pace towards the church.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

Next Chapter:

 _A dark blessing, and a golden blessing_

* * *

Well everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

See you all soon.

And don't forget to support my official Dingir books, by buying a copy of Grey Faction 1 & 2 on amazon, or Barnes&Noble.


	9. A dark blessing and a golden blessing

_A/N: Hey everyone, it's been a while, I've been focusing on my main FF story, Dingir + Final Fantasy 9 crossover, as well as writing my professional novels, comics, light novels, and two games I'm making myself. Not Hadadunia, as the guy in charge went AWOL from social media, so that's on potential eternal pause. Secret Yuuki is also paused, the CGI series until funding is raised, but not the books, they've been finished, as they are now part of my Dingirverse. I recommend checking the two books out, budgets permitting. You can get them on amazon and most online retailers, or comic con._

 _Speaking of comic con, I will be attending the_ _ **Brighton Beach comic con**_ _on the_ _ **7th April 2018**_ _at the_ _ **Grand Hotel**_ _, I will be on_ _ **table 20**_ _in the secondary area in the back, a crap spot, but it was apparently a last minute booking. I will be selling my_ _ **Jinhai's Justice comics**_ _, 2018 special editions for £5. (And illustrated books like Grey Faction, Scalpel Murder, Riverside Mystery, etc…) If you can come, look for the massive man with dark hair, grey eyes, and a beard._

* * *

 **DINGIR, THE CURSE OF GOD IS A TEACHER AT KUOH ACADEMY?!**

 **Chapter 6**

 _A dark blessing, and a golden blessing_

* * *

They headed straight for the lower levels of the church, they encountered a few enemies on the way, but they were low level grunts, so Mark let Issei one-shot them with his gauntlet. Ouch that had to hurt, teeth and blood spilling everywhere with each straight he threw. Though the Gauntlet reset power after each strike, the Rook boost more than made up for it.

"Yeah, take that!" Issei grinned.

Mark, or rather Asag as he currently named himself to young Issei clipped him around the back of the head.

"Ouch!"

"Enough yelling, the less we have to fight to save the girl, the better our chances of her surviving," Asag admonished.

"R-Right…"

They thankfully reached the deepest levels without further combat, it then opened out into alter where several dozen exorcists performed the ritual alongside the Fallen Angel Raynare.

Young Asia was strung up on a massive cross that thrummed with magic, held tight by golden chains. That must be the sacred gear extractor. As they snuck closer, they could see her writhing in pain, she was still alive.

"A-A!" Issei began to yell, ready to run out, but Asag slapped a hand over Issei's mouth.

"I will free her, distract them for a minute or so, attack recklessly but keep away from the cross. I'm counting on you," whispered Asag with a hiss.

Issei nodded. Asag let go of his hand, before vanishing into the shadows.

Issei took a deep breath.

 _Boost!_

Issei stood, and bellowed out in challenge. "YUUMA! YOU BITCH!" His voice echoed throughout the chamber. Everyone froze, startled, looking back to see him. Raynare, hearing her human alias being yelled, was especially surprised. Seeing Issei her eyes widened, then narrowed, accompanied by a evil sneer.

"Well, well, I thought you were dead, and you've come back for more, how sweet little Issei."

"Stow it up your fat ass, you ugly winged freak, I'm here to defeat you and save Asia!" Issei yelled.

"By yourself?" Raynare remarked, reaching out with her senses. This time however Mark/Asag had hidden his presence perfectly. She relaxed. "How foolish, my exorcists are enough for you. Kill him!" Several charged at Issei with their beam swords. He dodged them with lots of ducking, diving, and screaming.

 _Boost!_

Issei suddenly blasted them with his sacred gear, sending them sprawling. "Take that!"

Raynare could faintly sense the demonic power radiating from him. "So that's how you survived, some devil revived you as a piece of their peerage, what a waste." She unfurled her black wings and took to the air. She would handle this herself, she generated a red light spear. "I will show you that you were better off staying dead!"

"What the hell was that? You sound like a B-rate movie villain, choose your lines better, buta-tenshi!" Issei provoked, flipping her off.

The exorcists watched the exchange with surprise, not used to seeing an angel being spoken to like that, Fallen or not. Asag emerged from the shadows, silent, and with a single slash, he removed the chains, Asia fell into his arms. Instantly he could sense that while her sacred gear had not been removed yet, she was failing. He held her close and Balmung swallowed her, placing her in stasis. He had several methods that could potentially save her, but he needed time. He contemplated leaving Issei for a time to heal her elsewhere, but the kid wouldn't last long enough.

Issei narrowly dodged the light spears thrown by Raynare, he was covered in gashes as the light attacks brushed him. But he was getting tired. The spears burned so badly.

 _Boost!_

"Take this, Yuuma!"

Issei leapt into the air, and struck at Raynare, but she narrowly defended with a light spear. The sacred gear reset, and Raynare ran him through the stomach before he could dodge. He fell to stone floor in a bloody mess, his gauntlet vanished.

"Issei!" Asag growled, not liking one of his students being hurt.

Raynare started in surprise, she turned seeing him. "Oh, what's this, seems we have another intruder…" She saw that the cross was empty, the chains cut. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Raynare thundered, dark light radiating around her.

"You'll never find her," Asag said, disappearing back into the shadows. He appeared beneath Issei. The kid was bleeding out. 'Shit!' Asag pulled Issei into Balmung as well. He wouldn't die inside the primordial darkness. The exorcist for hire needed to deal with these idiots first, before he dealt with the nun and the devil's injuries.

"Where did they go?" Raynare demanded.

"I'm here!" Asag called.

He stood where Issei had lain, blood pooled around his feet.

"Damn it, you took Issei too, don't interfere!" Raynare yelled as Exorcists swarmed towards Asag.

 **"BE STILL!"** Asag ordered in an inhuman voice, and all the exorcists were forced to their knees as an immense pressure struck them. Raynare was forced from the air, but remained standing, barely.

"What is this, who the hell are you?" Raynare demanded, feeling fear. Unlike Issei, this intruder was strong.

"Fallen Angels; heavenly beings that fell due to their love of humanity. Exorcists; those who protect humanity from evil. You have all failed, killing people, tormenting others, kidnapping a nun, a child chosen by God and sacrificing her to keep her power for yourselves. You are not worthy to serve or wield the light." Asag growled, allowing his disguise to vanish, his face exposed. Some of the exorcists recognised him and lowered their heads.

"You lowly human, how dare you speak to me like that?!"

"You are the lowly one," Asag, now Dingir said. His six angelic wings unfurled, and the chamber filled with an immense white light. "It comes to me to punish you, may Michael have pity on your souls, for I have none."

'A Seraphim!' Raynare internally screeched as everything disappeared in a blinding light.

* * *

 _(scene change)_

Kiba and Koneko had reached the church, but then two fallen angels had suddenly attacked them, stopping them from getting inside. Not long after though, the church was engulfed in a blast of angelic light, which shot up into the sky. The fallen angels immediately fled, terror etched on their faces.

The light soon vanished. Kiba could sense Rias and Akeno approaching, so they waited for them to arrive.

"What's happening?" Rias demanded.

"We don't know, we were fighting Fallen until that light appeared, they immediately fled," Kiba answered.

"We best hurry, hopefully Issei and Asia are still alive."

The four of them hurried through the church, exploring, eventually they reached the bottom level, where the man wearing a fedora and long coat was crouched over the still forms of Issei and Asia.

"Get away from them!" Rias ordered, gathering her power of destruction, startled, the man looked up, it was the English teacher, Mark Green.

"You?"

"I wasn't expecting you so soon," Mark said, wishing he had left his shadow face on. "Now be quiet why I heal these two."

"Ara, are you not helping the fallen angels?" Akeno enquired.

"No, Lucifer hired me to protect the students of your school," Mark replied. Then to the students surprise, his left arm glowed white and his right arm was engulfed in swirling darkness. Both angelic and demonic power.

The group, though cautious, hurried over to Mark as he tried to heal the two. It wasn't looking good, both were on the verge of death. Mere healing magic wouldn't be enough. Issei couldn't be revived again with a peerage piece, and Mark refused to let Asia be revived as a devil.

"This is bad, can you really do something about this?" Rias asked, worried. She needed the power sleeping in Issei to defeat Riser.

"I can, though it shall prove difficult," Mark said. He engulfed Asia in a powerful angelic aura focused on keeping her soul together while he healed Issei's mortal wounds. _**"Accipere virtutem, meam confortabitur, vulnera sustinere, possitis**_ **."** The sacred gear appeared on Issei's arm again, letting loose a draconic screech as magic more powerful than the red dragon emperor entered Issei's body. The wounds quickly healed, even the hole from Raynare's last attack. However the red gauntlet turned black before vanishing, greedily feeding on the magic.

"His sacred gear changed," Koneko noted in surprise.

"Both angelic and demonic power…" whispered Kiba, horrified at the concept.

"Our Sensei is rather more interesting that we thought," Akeno noted as Rias checked over Issei in a panic, but he was fine, he awoke minutes later in Rias's arms.

"R-Rias-senpai!" Issei almost squealed, face flushing at the close up he got of Rias's sizable assets.

"It's okay, you're safe."

"Is Asia-chan okay?" Issei said suddenly, remembering what happened. "Did Asag save her?"

"Asag?" the name sounded familiar, but from where?

Issei tore his eyes away from Rias to see Asia, being attended to by their English teacher, but wearing the same clothes as Asag.

"Wait, you're Asag, Oni-sensei?!" he yelled.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to heal the kid," Mark growled back, struggling, as no matter how much he put into healing her, her soul remained fractured. 'This is bad, at this rate she'll not only die, but cease to exist.' Unacceptable.

Issei leapt from Rias's embrace and hurried over, he fell back as he felt the angelic power around the two. "Is she okay?"

"It's not looking good," Rias said softly. "Sensei easily healed you, but that sacred gear extractor has damaged her soul, and I'm not sure how long he can keep using his power to keep her alive."

"Can't you help, make her part of your peerage?" Issei pleaded.

Rias shook her head.

"Why not? She can heal people, even devils, she'd be a great addition!" Issei begged in a panic.

"I can't, Issei-kun."

"But why?!"

"Because I won't let her," Mark interrupted. "I won't allow her to become a devil. No matter what."

Issei grit his teeth. "You'd let her die?"

"I would," Mark admitted. Issei surprised them all, punching their teacher in the cheek, he didn't even react to it, but Issei did, as his hand was burned by angelic power.

"Gah!"

Mark remained focused on Asia, they didn't have long now. It would be pointless to drag her back into Balmung, he needed a solution now.

"I'll give you anything, please let Rias-senpai bring her back into her peerage!" Issei yelled. "Please!"

"Don't say that Issei-kun, don't offer a contract with an unknown like him!" Rias warned.

Mark stilled. A contract. Yes that could work, Peerages were based on the demonic contracts that were once made with humans to acquire magical powers from a devil or demon. It was the same with the angels. In those ancient contracts, a person did not sacrifice their humanity. But with God dead, could he force a contract without the system in place? It would link their souls, but he could fill in the gaps with his own. However it was like being parent and child, or husband and wife, a deep connection. Still he couldn't let her die, the one who carried his ancestor's divine healing light, a kind child who helped others even as she suffered. In his own childhood, he had known the same, even if their circumstances were very different.

"A contract, huh?" Mark said, making the devils nervous. "Yes, that could work."

He turned to Rias and gave her an almost child-like grin. "Thanks for the hint, I'll make a contract with her, and keep her human."

"Wait, what?" anything she might have said was silenced as six white angelic wings burst from his back, they were engulfed in his light, but Mark kept it from hurting them.

"A Seraphim?" Rias exclaimed, while the others pulled back in fear.

"An angel…No way!" Issei thought, comparing Mark to Yuuma, the only other angel he'd seen.

A golden magic circle drew itself around Mark and Asia, he laid his palm upon her forehead, and began to chant. _**"Nomine Domini, creatoris omnium, Dingir offero tibi pactum!"**_ The devils drew back, covering their eyes as the light became blinding.

* * *

 _(scene change)_

Asia felt herself falling, everything around her was darkness. She felt like she was crumbling away, her sense of self fading, her limbs were heavy, yet non-existent at the same time.

"Am I dead?" she pondered, a wave of regret filling her.

She continued to fall.

"I really wish I could have spent more time with you, Issei…"

A voice whispered in the darkness.

 _ **"Nomine Domini, creatoris omnium, Dingir offero tibi pactum!"**_

A golden spark appeared in the vast darkness, it drew closer, it was a person, no, an angel she amended as she saw the six white wings on his back. The sensation of falling stopped, and she felt her mind able to focus somewhat.

"Asia Argento, it is not yet your time to die, accept my contract and I can save you."

Swallowing the stunned feeling of being in the presence of a Seraphim, she bowed, "as you wish, Lord Seraphim."

"The terms of your contract are as follows, to remain human, and to find happiness by whatever means you choose."

Asia looked up startled. It was then she saw his face clearly. It was the kind teacher that Issei was sour faced around. "How?"

"I will explain in due time, but please, take my hand, I must save you," Dingir said, hand extended.

"Asia, please don't die!" called out Issei's voice faintly in the dark.

"Will you keep him waiting?" Dingir asked.

Asia smiled, wiping away tears. "Thank you!" She grabbed his hand and power flooded into her, and the darkness was swept away.

* * *

 _(scene change)_

Asia opened her eyes to see the tear filled eyes of Issei. She smiled, pulling him close.

"Asia-chan, thank God - Ow! That you're okay!" Issei grinned, though wincing upon praising God.

"It's good to be back."

Issei helped Asia to her feet, she looked about, spotting the others gathered around something on the ground. It was the teacher. She lurched forward on unsteady feet.

"Maestro!" She crouched next to him, his skin was now grey, and deep cracks ran all over his body, like a dropped glass that hadn't quite shattered.

"What happened?" she asked, why was the angel who saved her like this.

"We don't know, after he healed you, he collapsed," Rias explained.

Asia's lip trembled, an angel was like this because of her?

"I've called for my brother, he was the one who hired him to protect the school, I'm sure he'll know of a way to help," Rias said, and she had. Her brother had been surprised to get a call and that his new hire had collapsed. He had to know what's going on.

"M-My power, I can save him!" Asia said, trying to activate her sacred gear, but nothing happened. "What's going on?"

"You barely survived a partial extraction of your sacred gear. It will be awhile before you can use it again," it was Akeno who explained this.

"Oni-sensei's as tough as they come, he'll pull through," declared Issei, hoping to cheer her up.

"Indeed he is," said a red haired man, appearing out of a portal accompanied by several maids, they like the peerage were all devils.

Lucifer had arrived.

He immediately approached Mark, who had yet to move or speak, barely even breathing. "You damn fool," he muttered, easily lifting the larger man bridal style. When Rias had mentioned a contract over the phone and Dingir's current state, Lucifer had immediately understood what Dingir had done. He had made the dying nun into a contractor-mage to restore her soul and save her life, Lucifer could clearly sense the two types of heavenly power within her now. A new contractor-mage after all this time, she was the only one in existence now. But without God's system, Dingir had to bear the burden with his own soul and body to change her, and Dingir barely had a functioning soul anyway. All cracked, much like his body now. He was paying the price for his recklessness. But Dingir would not die, nothing could kill him. Ever.

"Let's get back to the estate, I'll have my best healers work on him."

"Brother, what is going on? Who is this man? What is this man?"

"I will explain it all once we've gotten him seen too. Let's go, you too Asia." The nun nodded timidly, not wishing to be away from either Issei or Dingir.

They followed Lucifer into the portal and into the devil realm, not that Asia knew at the time, or the nun would have freaked. Issei wouldn't have been much better.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 _Next chapter: The telling of truth_

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter, not bad for one night's work._

 _Now if anyone's confused about contracts and contractor-mages, you can learn about them in detail in my illustrated fantasy novel,_ _ **Grey Faction: Arrival of the Grey Queen**_ _, available on amazon, lulu, Barnes & Noble, etc… in paperback, and kindle/eBook._

 _I'll be selling them for £10 at Brighton comic as well._

 _As for the next chapter, I'll probably do it after my next comic con. Got lots of editing to do on some older projects, and convention prep, which I haven't got started on yet, if you don't include ordering more stock. (comics)_


	10. Bonus: Extract from the book of origins

**DINGIR, THE CURSE OF GOD IS A TEACHER AT KUOH ACADEMY?!**

 **Chapter 6.5 (BONUS)**

* * *

 _ **Extract from the book of origins**_

* * *

 _When the universe came into being, Yahweh was also born in the same instant, its power was creation and was driven to bring life into the vast darkness._

 _At the same time, several sibling Gods were born who would oversee aspects of the universe not pertaining to life, these being infinity, chaos, and destruction._

 _Ophis, Great Red, and Trixhexa._

 _Ophis and Great Red only fulfilled their roles in the early days of the universe, once the universe had become stable, they withdrew to other realities._

 _Yahweh and Trixhexa however continued their paths of destruction and creation._

 _New Gods were born of necessity to assist in this universe, some created their own worlds and realities, but did their work._

 _The creation of mortal souls changed everything._

 _Humans are the favoured creations of Yahweh as they forever surprised him. Even developing souls on their own, unlike any other life in the universe._

 _The universe now filled with cradles of life, Yahweh had far less work to do, and began to observe this budding species that had so charmed him._

 _He created angels in their image, to protect and guide humanity when needed, he instilled these Seraphim with his divine wisdom and power, who in turn created the lesser angels._

 _He created heaven so that souls had a place to go upon death._

 _Other Gods noticed this world and treaded upon his realm, influencing where they didn't belong._

 _Many angels rejected their roles. Believing themselves superior._

 _Some fell._

 _Devils were born._

 _New realms linked to Earth were made. Such as Hell, and the underworld._

 _More Gods were drawn to Earth._

 _Even Trixhexa. But was sealed by Yahweh._

 _Religions were born._

 _Then wars._

 _Even so humans continued to advance._

 _Mortals even slew Angels and Gods as they sought evermore._

 _Then one Seraphim, began an experiment. To create a monster of God. One who would destroy these new enemies._

 _It made something new. Something that was needed, yet must not exist._

 _That was Dingir._

 _And as humanity lives on, even to this day, it was protected._

 _But it is also cursed._

* * *

 ** _A/N: In the next proper chapter, (after Brighton comic con) we will learn the truth of Dingir. Stay tuned._**


	11. Telling of truth

_A/N: Did the Brighton beach con, with travel, set up, and trading, it worked out about 11 hours. I'm bloody knackered. I'm starting this chapter tonight, but I probably won't be done until tomorrow evening…maybe the next day._

 _I'll include a few convention highlights at the bottom of the chapter. Now let's get started, and once again, the Dingir history in this fanfiction is very different to the Dingirverse books and comics as the mythos of DXD itself is very different to what I based my books religious mythos upon. Mine's way better than the anime._

* * *

 **DINGIR, THE CURSE OF GOD IS A TEACHER AT KUOH ACADEMY?!**

 **Chapter 7**

 _The telling of truth_

* * *

It had been three days since Dingir had collapsed, the cracks in his body were filled with a strange black fluid, which seemed to be healing him, however the process was extremely slow. His method of repairing the nun's soul had almost shattered his, and unfortunately for Dingir this was not the first, second, or even third time this had happened.

* * *

 _(three days ago, one hour after collapse.)_

Their teacher was taken immediately to a private room, where the underworld's best healers would do their part to aid in his recovery. In accordance with his agreement with his sister, he took the group of devils and one nun, who had been nervously holding her cross upon learning she was in the realm of the Devils. But she kept herself together, barely, staying close to Issei for comfort as they entered Lucifer's office.

He took a seat behind his desk, while they gathered around.

"Now then…" Lucifer mused. "How do we begin this?"

"You can start by telling us who our new teacher really is," Rias stated firmly.

"Very well, but before I do, try not freak out, okay?" he asked.

He received a series of nods from them.

"Your teacher is the primordial monster, the curse of God, Dingir."

Several gasps from Rias, Akeno, and Asia, however the others were confused, though such a title sounded terrifying.

"You can't be serious…"

"You hired that thing to be our teacher?"

Asia remained silent.

"Umm…What's this Dingir thing?" Issei asked.

"For those of you don't know, he is a hybrid being created with divine magic, angelic power, demonic power, and primordial darkness," Lucifer explained. "He is a one of a kind being made for war, and arguably the most powerful God still alive today."

"Eh, a God? Him?"

"Technically, he was born as a Nephilim. Half angel, half human. Later he was burdened with the curse of God, which prevents someone from dying from injuries or old age, it was made from the same curse that turns new Fallen's wings black, and it also allows him to stockpile power from beings he absorbed. During the war, Dingir absorbed many powerful beings, devils, angels, monsters, dragons, even Gods of lesser pantheons, he became pretty much unstoppable, but since he can use a little of Yahweh's divine power, he can be considered a biblical deity of sorts."

"Every pureblood devil knows him, its thanks to Dingir that the current four Satans were able to topple the ancient devils," said Rias. "He had fought on the side of the angels, but left the war once God…" she paused, glancing to Asia.

"It's okay, I know that he's dead," Asia said, fingers tightening around the crucifix necklace. "That horrible priest told me to upset me, I guess it's true." But she had felt the divine power inside of Dingir when he saved her, and it burned powerfully within her, even now. A God of the bible still remained even if through another.

"Many Seraphim died alongside God, as did many powerful Devils. Dingir could have ended the war with heavens complete victory, but chose to change things for the better and then disappeared," Rias added, before glancing to her brother. "Nobody really knows what happened to him after that."

"He hid himself among humanity after that," Lucifer explained. "Trying to live like a normal human, it never worked well for him. He had to watch any children or wives he had died from old age, again and again. Dingir lived in pretty much every major country in the world at some point and started several legends . He's saved the world a few times, stopping Gods and monsters of other pantheons when they were a threat. He helped the church as an exorcist as he can purify just about anything, but largely kept away from them as they used God's name to gain political and financial power."

"Yeah, you see bad stuff in the news about the church now and then," Issei noted, as he was so new to all this, he had seemed to find their teacher being this mythological entity easier to accept than the others. After all to him, all of this was crazy and new to him, it was just one more type of crazy to add to the list.

"Indeed," Lucifer nodded. "Anyway about a thousand years ago, he started working for the immortal, John Hickson, taking on jobs dealing with the paranormal, and recently I hired him via Hickson to protect you and the school due to increased Fallen activity in our territory. That's about it. If you want to know more, ask him."

"Understood."

"Return home for now, Asia I suggest you remain here, as the church or Fallen may try again to come after you, at least until Dingir wakes up."

Asia nodded, she couldn't put Issei in anymore danger.

* * *

 _(scene change)_

Mark drifted in the vast void of his unnatural mindscape, Balmung's black tendrils carefully working on the damage he had done to his soul. It would take time, but he was in no risk of dying.

'I truly am an idiot…' he mused, having risked losing himself over his nostalgia of his ancestor's aura. But he had succeeded, she would continue to live as a human, untainted by the Devils. But still..what would he do about her, she was banished by the church, the devils wanted her for her healing powers, and the Fallen were willing to kill Asia to get them.

'We have a contract now…I owe it to her to help her out.'

 **"I HAVE TO ADMIT I'M SURPRISED, KID,"** growled a deep, guttural voice. **"I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D TRY TO BRING BACK THE APOSTLIT MAGIC OF THE CONTRACT. YOU'RE A DAMN IDIOT, AS MUCH AS I HATE YOU, IF YOU DIE, I DIE. SO DON'T TRY THAT AGAIN."**

Mark smirked as the creature's form appeared. It was over twenty feet tall, a four horned devil covered in rotting purple-black skin that was festered with wriggling worms, two bat-like wings stretched out behind its tall, scrawny frame, poison leaked from its body, but it was harmless here.

"I don't intend to, Asag," Mark replied with a faint smirk. "But it's endearing to know that you care for me so much."

 **"BAH, YOU ANNOYING ABOMINATION. I LOOK FORWARD TO THE DAY I CAN SEIZE CONTROL OF YOU BODY AGAIN AND SPREAD MY SEED AND DESTRUCTION,"** Asag retorted.

"As if you could do that now," Mark said. "Since fusing with Balmung you don't stand a chance against me now."

Asag glared, but sighed.

 **"THINK WHAT YOU WILL, BUT THERE'S ANOTHER MATTER WE NEED TO DISCUSS, DINGIR."**

"Which is?"

 **"WHEN YOU HEALED THE WEAKLING DEVIL, YOU WERE USING SOME OF MY POWER TOO, THE DAMNABLE GAUNTLET ABSORBED A LITTLE OF MY PESTILENCE. UNLESS YOU TRAIN HIM, HE'LL LIKELY KILL THE OTHER WEAKLING HALFBREEDS."**

"Understood…but why are you being so helpful?" Mark asked.

Asag turned and began to fade back into the darkness. **"I EXPECT YOU TO LET ME OUT THE NEXT TIME YOU FIND A STRONG OPPONENT OR LOWLIFES THAT DERSERVE SOME PAIN. UNLIKE THE OTHERS, I KEPT MY CONSCIOUSNESS, AND I NEED SOME ENTERTAINMENT, WHETHER THROUGH WHORES OR COMBAT."**

"That's fine, but I'll be limiting your power output."

 **"ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY THRUSTS OR MY MAGIC?"** Asag said with a perverse sneer, before disappearing completely.

Mark continued to drift in the darkness. "Perverted bastard…" he sighed, wishing for the millionth time that they weren't mental roommates.

* * *

 _(scene change)_

On the fourth day, Asia felt her sacred gears powers return. She was sleeping on the cot that had been dragged into Dingir's room, when it became clear she didn't like the idea of being in the underworld without being near her saviour. Issei had wanted to stay but his red headed king had taken him back regardless. It still seemed so shocking that he was part of a Devil's peerage. But then she hadn't expected to be banished from the church for healing a Devil disguised as a human. Life often didn't follow ones expectations.

Awakening with a start, she found herself glowing with a white aura, it was different from the golden aura that appeared when she used the healing power of her sacred gear. This was something new, Dingir's gift. The contract.

"T-This is amazing," Asia gasped as this new energy spilled into her sacred gear as the power returned to her. She felt it fill her muscles, though still slender they felt incredibly strong, everything around her seemed sharper, and each sound clearer. The contract granted great physical and mental gifts along with a single ability that represented the angel or devil that the human had contracted with.

In the case of Dingir's former student, Natsume Reina, it was the power to control temperature, able to freeze or burn anything.

In the case of Dingir's childhood friend and rival, Andrew Adderman, it was the power to turn anything to ash using Seraphim Flames.

As for Asia, he had used his original angelic power, his core for the contract, so it was clear what her power would be, the purification of evil.

The door opened, and in stepped Lucifer, a slight redness appearing on his skin as the angelic power touched him. He ignored it however, strengthening the demonic power around him to act as protective suit. He had sensed a sudden spike of angelic aura and rushed to rushed to the source, it was either Dingir, the nun, or an angel attack. Thankfully it was not the last one.

"Well then Aria-san, since your soul has stabilised, will you heal Dingir?" Lucifer asked.

"Of course," she said, the white aura disappearing, to be replaced by the usual gold aura that accompanied her healing sacred gear, as that didn't harm Devils, Lucifer lowered his demonic power, and used it to instantly heal the minor burns.

Dingir was engulfed in the golden aura, and slowly the black substance in the cracks all over his body retreated inside him, and the wounds closed over.

Dingir's eyes opened.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 _Next chapter: Papa Angel?_

* * *

A/N: Okay, here's some info on the Brighton beach comic convention. I made a profit despite being in the secondary selling area. I'm pretty sure those guys overbooked on the number of sellers. But…Meh!

Despite that I had ordered a big box of my **Jinhai's Justice** comics especially for the event, I sold more of my **Grey Faction** , **Scalpel Murder** , and **Riverside Mystery** novels. (Though they have illustrations inside, like a light novel I guess, but with way more stuffed in the pages, in the western style.) Still it means I've got more left for the book fair next month, and funnily enough the author I was trading next to is the same guy running next month's event.

I got a few new amateur authors to get involved with my upcoming horror anthology; **Vampire 'N' Things**. It's the third book in my 'N' Things anthology series. PM me if you're interested in getting involved. Next year's one will be zombies. You have until September 1st 2018 to submit a story.

Also a low budget horror director is interested in making my Scalpel Murder novella (part of my Detective Michael Mysteries) into a horror movie. Whether that actually happens, though, we'll wait and see. (I made him buy a copy though, no freebies.) Detective Michael is based on my dad, the series also has a short comic adaptation. It's set in the same world as Grey Faction and occurs around the same time as the second book.

Well that's the general stuff covered. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not sure when the next one will be released, but in the mean time, check out my other Dingir crossovers on my fanfiction profile page, including; Final Fantasy 9, Campione, Star Wars, and My Hero Academia. And as always, buy my actual novels and comics if you're in the mind to.

* * *

 **Illustrated novels/Light novels**

Grey Faction: Arrival of the Grey Queen

Grey Faction: Mistaken Apostles

Detective Michael Mysteries: The Scalpel Murder

Detective Michael Mysteries: Riverside Mystery

Secret Yuuki & the guilty heart chronicles

 **Comics/Manga**

Nexus Comics: Volume 1 (omake edition)

Grey Faction School Wars manga

Grey Faction comics: Volume 1: Jinhai's Justice

Detective Michael comic

Vampire Attack: Empire of Shadows

 _Get them on amazon, lulu, Barnes &noble, and most online retailers in paperback and EBook._


	12. Papa Angel

_A/N: Got my balls busted in the review section, unfortunately that reader didn't seem to get what I was leading to, not reading my story in detail. I won't be sticking to the anime's events too closely, but unless Dingir joined the show many episodes in, certain have to happen or be alluded to, and the Contractor-mage thing has only just been introduced, so obviously there won't be much time spent on it yet. But the concept from my Dingirverse books (Grey Faction trilogy in particular) is going to be important later on._

 _Okay bitching aside, here's the chapter, Papa Angel. Enjoy._

* * *

 **DINGIR, THE CURSE OF GOD IS A TEACHER AT KUOH ACADEMY?!**

 **Chapter 8**

 _Papa Angel?_

* * *

"Truly it is a shame we cannot have you as part of my sister's peerage," remarked Lucifer to Asia, who blushed faintly at the praise. "Your power to heal is remarkable."

"Praise aside, that happens, you'll have me for an enemy," noted Dingir as he dressed in the background, he had the thick waisted musculature of a lumberjack, rather the preferred reverse triangle, but Dingir's physique allowed for a much stronger lower body and to pack more muscle in general. His form was covered in slash, burn, and bite scars, his legs in particular looked like he had lost a fight with a shark or went lava dipping. He hadn't always been able to regenerate after all.

"I was merely saying, Dingir," Lucifer replied with a long suffering sigh. "It seems your are well loved, Asia-chan."

Asia blushed red.

"Oi, idiot, are you trying to get me on a list, don't say something so misleading. I just want to protect the one who inherited the old man's divine light, such a thing is a precious gift to this world." The fact that the adorable cuteness incarnate hit him right in his half-forgotten parental instincts, was something not worth mentioning verbally. However the knowing smirk of Lucifer made it clear he saw that too.

"And how do you plan to do that, Dingir?" Lucifer then asked. "When both the Fallen and the Devil Factions want her for her sacred gear. Her merely knowing you won't be enough of a deterrent, you have been much less active over the last thousand years, the younger generation will dismiss the threat you pose."

The damned Devil made a damned good point.

"You clearly have something in mind?" Dingir observed, maintaining eye contact, blue against grey, while absently tying a knot in his tie. He was back in his old suit, the underworld tailors had repaired it flawlessly.

"Simple, you are both beings chosen by the biblical God, are you not therefore kin?" the Devil proposed, holding a stack of forms, already filled in, in his handwriting no less. "Adopt her into your family, and most of the threats will withdraw."

Dingir made a choked noise as he heard this.

"Additionally if Asia helps us with the occasional healing in my sister's territory, we promise to aid in her protection when you cannot be there, and I'm sure Asia would like to keep spending time with her friend, Issei-kun."

 _The clever bastard…_

Dingir's arms shook a bit, he wasn't sure whether it was from shock of the suggestion or anger that they presumed to go ahead with it without his consent. Meanwhile Asia looked a little embarrassed, doing the adorable doe eyes thing with periodic shy look ups at him, but her lack of shock meant Lucifer had already told her. He briefly considered killing the Devil on the spot, before relaxing his hold on his power, the slight nervousness in Rias's older brother's eyes meant he had felt it too. Good.

But then what to do, Asia had no place to stay, now that the Fallen Angels had been dealt with, damn…he probably would have taken her in regardless. Dingir sighed, it was a complete defeat, they had cornered him well, and Lucifer had made sure to mention Issei, Asia's first friend since the church excommunicated her. Pervert though he was, he knew that the two had sparked a sudden friendship, and if Issei was more suave, and Asia less innocent and naive, possibly more.

"Very well, but speak with Hickson about changing the rates and length of our contract. Asia you'll be living with me for now."

"Thank you very much!" she said shyly, before running in for a hug, which after freezing for a moment at the unexpected contact, returned the hug. "I never had a papa before…" she said, before giving him a smile that was like a rising sun.

Jesus-Nephilim-fucking Christ! was she trying to melt him with adorability?

"The paperwork has you listed as her biological father, it causes less problems that way…" said Lucifer.

That didn't matter, it was forged paperwork anyway.

'Wait…' it occurred to him then.

"Lucifer?" his tone deceptively light.

"Yes?"

"If you've put me down as her actual father in this documentation, surely you had to put a mother…" Dingir paused, gently prying Asia off him. "Who did you put as the mother?" Even Asia seemed curious about that.

The Devil glanced aside, shaking slightly, it wasn't fear, he was desperately trying to hold back a snicker.

Dingir looked to Asia, taking note of her blonde hair and green eyes, and then back to Lucifer, who was doubled over at this point, trying to hold it in. A single name rang in his mind. "Gremory, y-you didn't?!"

"Y-You'll just have to look at the birth certificate, won't you?" he prompted.

Dingir found that particular form, next to his name listing him as the father was someone he knew well, someone who also had blonde hair and green eyes.

* * *

 _ **Mother: Lilith Mandaic**_

* * *

Lilith, the first human to become a Devil, changed by the original Satan, the first wife of Adam, created by God himself, and the very clingy Devil that had great interest in mating with him.

"Are you kidding me?!" he yelled, grabbing Lucifer by the front of his mantle, who was openly laughing at that point. "Do you have any idea how terrifying that woman is, if she ever saw this…" It didn't bear thinking about, she'd probably insist on playing the mother role to be near him.

"I apologise, it was just a simple joke," Lucifer replied, prying himself from Dingir's grip. "But you have to admit, she could pass for her mother, couldn't she?"

"Tch!"

"The story is that you and your 'wife' split up ten years ago, now due to work, she needs you to look after her and sent her from Italy to Japan to complete her schooling and get to know her father, all the details are included with the paperwork. Memorise it. You too Asia-chan."

"Umm…who is Lilith?" Asia asked, looking at the stack of paperwork that Dingir had dropped. A photo fell out, showing a much younger looking Dingir, didn't even have facial hair yet. Clinging to him was a younger petite blonde girl with a big grin, and straight horns sticking out the sides of her head. Dingir looked almost petulant.

"That's who we put as your mother on the fake documentation, more as a joke to annoy Dingir though," Lucifer said. "But enough about that," he added, sensing a rise of killing intent from the Curse of God. "Let's get you back to human world, I'll sure you'll be happy to get out of the underworld."

"Yes, but thank you for your kindness," she said with a brief curtsey.

"Oh my G**, isn't she just adorable?!" gushed Lucifer to Dingir, who sighed while the nun blushed, she wasn't used to being regularly praised.

"Agreed."

As they left, a thought occurred to Asia. 'Isn't Papa thousands of years old, why would there be photos of them when he's young?' Magic perhaps? She put the thought out of mind as they were transported back to the human world, blues skies, land of rich green, she was home, finally the world felt like a place she belonged. She had a friend now, and even a father. Even without God, the former nun thought she would be able to be happy.

* * *

Issei channeled the dark power that he had apparently gained from Dingir when he had been healed. Lucifer's queen piece and head maid was overseeing his practice. It took the form of black fire emitting masses of smoke and poison, the area around him was rotting and poisoned, using her power she contained it, but Issei knew it was a struggle, he wasn't strong yet, he knew that, but the power itself was of a higher grade from what Devils were used to.

"Ugh!" Issei struggled to contain it as he let it extend out, before pulling it back into the boosted gear. Unlike with most magic, this power while vast had a finite limit to it, when it ran out, it wouldn't recover over time like normal magic reserves did. This exercise was to gain some control without wasting it.

His King Rias seemed determined to make sure he could use this power in a hurry. Apparently they were planning to train as a team soon, but he didn't know why yet. Since Asia hadn't joined Rias's peerage she seemed to grow more depressed as time went on, something was worrying her. 'So I'll just have to become strong enough to make her worries go away!' Whatever threat that was coming, he would protect the woman who saved his life.

* * *

"Soon, Rias, you'll be mine!" grinned a powerful pure blood devil as he flew back to domain on flame wings. He was immortal, he was a high ranking devil, he had a full peerage, while not the most powerful, as he favored members that he could use doubly as part of his harem, but still they were a good blend in terms of races and powers, additionally they had fought enough games to work well as a unit.

Rias wouldn't stand a chance, and even if his peerage somehow lost, he could win the match by himself. Even his sister, who was currently acting as his temporary queen, had the same mighty flames and immortality as himself. That said, when he had learned that Dingir was working in the vicinity of Rias at the behest of her Brother, the current Lucifer of the four Satans, the Phenix heir admitted to feeling nervous.

Dingir was a monster made to slay the un-killable, the unstoppable, he was rumoured to almost on par with the biblical God Yahweh, the very God from which he could trace his lineage. Such a being might teach Rias one of the meagre loopholes around the power of the Phoenix.

Dingir however was apparently being treated in the underworld, his focus was not on Rias, he didn't know the details, but something had badly injured him. Riser arranged for his father to press for the engagement period to be sped up, and a condition that if Rias demanded a peerage game that Dingir was not to train them. After all he was there to protect Rias and the town, a marriage to him was an honour, not a threat, even if she didn't understand it yet.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 _ **Next Chapter:**_

 _Adjustments, danger, and declaration_

* * *

 _A/N: Managed to break this glass I always drink out of when I write, and I actually yelled, "NOOOO!" with more despair than I thought reasonable. Jeez I'm weird._

 _Anyways about Lilith, she's a character in my second Grey Faction book: Mistaken Apostles. They are not romantically involved, but they do have an interesting tension, my sister made a joke that if my Dingirverse gets popular enough for full manga/anime adaptation, people will make doujinshis of us, and that possibility has been amusing me ever since, as Dingir is based on me. If they ever make them, I will go to Japan and buy them, for a laugh if nothing else._

 _Also in more book related info, my first Grey Faction novel is available for sale with Waterstones (website only) hopefully I can convince them to sell in store too. Wish me luck!_

* * *

 **Illustrated novels** **/Light novels**

Grey Faction: Arrival of the Grey Queen

Grey Faction: Mistaken Apostles

Detective Michael Mysteries: The Scalpel Murder

Detective Michael Mysteries: Riverside Mystery

Secret Yuuki & the guilty heart chronicles: Dimension War

Secret Yuuki & the guilty heart chronicles: Starlight Alliance

 **Comics/Manga**

Nexus Comics: Volume 1 (omake edition)

Grey Faction School Wars manga

Grey Faction comics: Volume 1: Jinhai's Justice

Detective Michael comic: Black edition

Vampire War: Symphony of Darkness

Vampire Attack: Empire of Shadows

Vampire Attack: Shadow Force _(coming soon)_

 **Anthologies**

Corpses 'N' Things

Monsters 'N' Things

Vampoetry (free to download)

 _Get them on amazon, lulu, Barnes &noble, and most online retailers in paperback and EBook, or just search the title(s) on Google._


	13. Adjustments, danger, and declaration

_A/N: I was struggling a bit on how to finish this story as I hadn't planned it that well beyond the initial concept, but I sat down and planned, and I now know what direction I will be taking and how it will end, and it shall be glorious. I will be trying in some more awesome concepts from my lesser known Dingirverse books. Don't worry though, there's lots of chapters still to come._

 _So then, what do you think of Issei having Asag's power, albeit temporarily, can we trust our…protagonist to use it to save the day?_

 _Also I'm not focusing on the Harem route that exists in the anime much as quite honestly it got bloody ridiculous, once even Koneko got involved, someone who hates perverts like him, I mentally checked out. But I particularly like the crossover fanficts, as the DXD universe has a lot of potential in that regard for series like Fate/Stay Night and other magic combat based series._

* * *

 **DINGIR, THE CURSE OF GOD IS A TEACH** **ER AT KUOH ACADEMY?!**

 _ **HIGH SCHOOL DXD + GREY FACTION**_

 **Chapter 9**

 _Adjustments, danger, and declaration_

* * *

"Welcome to your new home…I guess?" Dingir said, for once feeling self-conscious of the tiny flat he was renting for the duration of his job, it wasn't really big enough for two in his opinion, but as Asia had lived with the church all her life, she didn't really have a frame of reference as the nuns in training were often shunted from cramped dorms to cramped classes. He didn't really furnish it either, only the bare basics, like the sofa or his bed. They'd need a second bed, but where to put it? "It's not much…" he said.

Though she quickly replied. "It's absolutely fine, Papa!" with a grin, and she quickly began exploring the place, not that was much to explore, a living room, single bedroom, a bathroom with a basic shower. "This is so much better than the church!"

"Perhaps, but you still deserve better," the immortal said. Her blush and smile was like a rising sun. He wasn't sure why, but his adopted daughter reminded him of his long dead student Reina, there was a familiarity in the way they reacted when teased or showed affection. In all other ways they were different, Reina had been a passionate spitfire that had greatly livened up his life. Her being around had also made Lilith jealous, and that had greatly amused him as the ancient human-turned Devil took great amusement in embarrassing him.

It had been less amusing when she had attacked Reina after she was tired from her training in Tartarus, a tournament for the damned and demonic. Despite their long standing friendship of sorts, he had gone all angry papa bear on her.

* * *

 _(Flashback Start)_

 _"I was just going to mess with her a bit, this isn't your business to get involved." Lilith retorted, clearly unbothered by his earlier angry words. "You're the one who spends all your time with her, when you should be spending it with me, you're mine!" and then she attacked!_

 _He dodged her, smashing his elbow into her face in the same movement, delivering a vicious counter, but despite the huge size and weight differences, she didn't even budge from the hit. Lilith caught his wrist in a vice grip and hurled him across the arena._

 _'I hate fighting small demons,' Mark thought as he flew through the air, a demon's physical strength was dozens of times greater than a human's. It was only thanks to his ability to purify demonic power and his specialised skills that allowed him to fight even the weakest paranormal entity, he wished he had the convenience of a contract power like Andrew and Reina. He span with the momentum as he hit the ground, absorbing some of the force, he flipped up and skidded to a stop._

 _Lilith gasped out in pain as three dirks pierced her legs, Mark had thrown them mid-flight, returning the favour. They began to burn into her wounds, the tiny knives had been edged in blessed silver, she ripped them out, and the wounds quickly healed themselves. In that time Mark had closed the distance between them and hit her with a roundhouse kick, she staggered but didn't fall. Mark used his leg to hook around her head and yanked down with his full weight, smashing her into the ground, she looked more annoyed than injured. He raised a fist, his inner knuckles slightly pronounced, and punched her in the temple with tremendous force, this time coating his fist with angelic power._

 _But there was a strange flicker of black and Mark's fist sunk into her head and disappeared, there was a swirl of black by Mark's head, and from the portal emerged his own fist with all its force intact, smashing its owner in the face instead of the intended target. With a pained exclamation, Mark was sent sprawling. 'What the hell?' He glanced down at the offending limb as he struggled to his feet. 'How did she do that?' He had been about to land a blow, but somehow his own his fist had hit him from an impossible place. It had to be her magic. 'Could she be the descendant of...?' he concidered it, maybe. It didn't matter, he still had a demon to chase off, no matter what her abilites, he'd figure something out along the way. Their fight would be one of great violence, but the ruler of Tartarus ultimately interupted the fight, and gave them both one hell of smack down for disturbing the piece before a winner could be resolved._

 _(Flashback End)_

* * *

But enough of such things… Dingir shook the thoughts from his head. "So then Asia, I would say let's get you settled in, but we need to get you a bed…and do you have anything besides the nun robes and that bag?" Asia shook her head in a negative. He sighed. "We might as well make a day of it, let's get something to eat, and then go shopping for everything you need."

"Okay!"

They spent the day rather pleasantly, he brought Asia a bunch of outfits and feminine essentials, and finally got her to wear something other than her sister garb, and now he got fewer odd looks as they walked down the street together, though he had gotten a lot of harsh looks from women in the underwear section of one store, and jealous looks from the men when he accompanied Asia, assuming a very different kind of relationship, not aided by her hanging off his arm and smiling a great deal.

While some would have gotten worried or embarrassingly explained that they were father and daughter, he merely adjusted his gaze subtly when those types looked at him. He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, relaxing the lower lids, while letting all life and warmth bleed from his eyes, showing a stoic menace that sent chills down their backs. As a mortal, that intimidating look had been his neutral face when he wasn't thinking about anything, it caused no end of misunderstandings, fortunately he was strong, so it wasn't any issue as such, but he learned to not do it so much by accident.

 _(Real life Mark/Dingir fact! ref above)_

He took her to a place that served Italian food, given she'd been away from her home country for quite a while at this point…Also he really liked Italian food, he doubted she was any good with chopsticks yet, as it had taken him a century to get in the habit of using them, they were just so awkward!

"Thank you…" she said quietly, based upon her body language, he could tell she didn't mean the food.

"For what?" he softly enquired.

"For giving me a place to go, and for agreeing to adopt me…" she replied. "If not for you, I would have been made a Devil by Rias-san, even if our lord is dead, I don't want to give up my humanity or faith, even if it meant spending time with Issei…"

"Your pretty dumb, Asia…" Dingir said in matter of fact tones.

"Huh?!" this shocked her.

"Once you've had a chance to learn Japanese, I was going to transfer you to Kuoh anyway, so you'll get to see that pervert plenty."

"Really!"

"Of course, and besides, I was the one who decided to involve myself in your situation, so I need to follow through on that…So even though it's just me, welcome to the family."

"Thank you!"

* * *

Later that evening, while Asia slept in his bed, he was using the couch, as the new bed wouldn't arrive few days, Dingir was instead sitting on the edge of the roof, his legs dangling, while drinking a cheap beer he'd gotten at a nearby convenience store. He was watching the stars, as he often did with his granduncle before he fell.

Dingir heard the flap of wings and sighed, as another sat beside him on the edge. A few gold feathers drifted in the wind, he glanced to see his visitor, who had perfectly hidden his power to approach him, he briefly saw six golden wings retract before the face of his visitor was revealed. It was his grandfather, the current overseer of Heaven, and the acting God of the Bible since Great-Gramps died in the war. But he was never meant for the role, Dingir and his young cousin had been chosen as possible candidates, but the favourite, the so called 'Messiah' had been killed by the Fallen Angels, who had used the Romans as their pawns. He internally snorted. Jesus was just someone who liked to help out others with his healing powers, and was too stubborn to back down when someone was being a bully. But trying that with a military based empire, shit like that gets you killed.

The war started with the loss of one Heir, the conflict ended with the death of God himself. It wasn't worth it, and he, the only surviving heir had fled the throne soon after a peace or a sort had been agreed, leaving it to the surviving Seraphim. But he couldn't be God, he didn't have what it took, and neither did he want to. Dingir was a weapon, a curse, it was not his place to bring salvation for salvations sake.

Dingir and Michael sat in silence for several minutes.

"It's been a while," Dingir eventually said, pulling a beer from the six pack he'd brought earlier and offering it the highest ranked Seraphim, the Archangel Michael, who refused it. "Nearly six hundred years if I remember correctly."

"Indeed," Michael replied, he had a soft, warm voice that was naturally laced with angelic power to induce calm and trust, just as his brother's voice conveyed power and obedience. "It has been a long time."

"Which begs the question of why you're here so suddenly, the last time as I recall, it didn't go well between us…Still, at least your wings have grown back."

Michael snorted, recalling the event, before turning serious. "I heard you've transferred power to a mortal girl and formed a contract, not just any power, 'that' power. What are you planning by hiding the core in another?"

Dingir grinned, an unsettling one, his features warped, twisted by Balmung, who writhed beneath his skin, truly looking the monster he was. "I'm putting my faith in the future, so sit back, and don't get in my way."

Michael stood, wings unfurling. "That depends on how long you take, with father dead, we can no longer hold back the future, even running Heaven is beyond my capacity. Whether the factions remain in this cold war or not, whether the other pantheons stand by, merely watching, it is coming, and none of us, not even you can stop it."

"We'll just have to see, won't we?"

"If you took the throne, we wouldn't need to."

"I'm sorry," Dingir said, and actually meaning it. "But even if I could, if I truly got involved, I would never stop, I would strip humans of their free will, kill every evil human across the globe. Someone who cannot be kind to all, cannot rule, not that throne." He went quiet for a moment, thinking of the threat that was coming to this world that Michael had referenced, a future long since denied. "Besides…I'm sick of the same thing over and over, I want to win against the beast of Apocalypse. The war changed everything, we can't keep ignoring the future, Grandfather. Victory or destruction, that's all we have now."

"It seems you are serious for once, I will keep Heaven in line for now, but if you take too long to get results…" Michael let it go unsaid.

"I understand, good night."

Michael took to the skies.

"Good night, Mark…" Michael regarded the starry, beautiful night as he flew up, ready to shift into Heaven. "Even after what Kokabiel did to father, you still can't pull yourself away from the sights granted to the Star of God, can you?" thinking of his grandson star gazing as he always did when the night was full.

The sky opened and Michael returned to Heaven.

 _'But yes, I suppose it is still beautiful…'_

* * *

 **Next Chapter**

 _Mark-sensei has a daughter?_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. The next will be set within the school, and the penny drop on this scary looking man having an adorable daughter like Asia. (Well that's the cover story anyway.)**_

 _ **Be sure to check out my other crossovers, I just updated my Dingir x Campione crossover, or get my official Dingirverse novels, novellas, and manga on amazon or most online retailers.**_

* * *

 **Illustrated novels/Light novels (All Dingirverse)**

Grey Faction: Arrival of the Grey Queen

Grey Faction: Mistaken Apostles

Detective Michael Mysteries: The Scalpel Murder

Detective Michael Mysteries: Riverside Mystery

Secret Yuuki & the guilty heart chronicles: Dimension War

Secret Yuuki & the guilty heart chronicles: Starlight Alliance

 **Comics/Manga**

Nexus Comics: Volume 1 (omake edition)

Grey Faction School Wars manga

Grey Faction comics: Volume 1: Jinhai's Justice

Detective Michael comic: Black edition

Vampire War: Symphony of Darkness

Vampire Attack: Empire of Shadows

Vampire Attack: Shadow Force _(coming soon)_

 **Anthologies**

Corpses 'N' Things

Monsters 'N' Things

Vampoetry (free to download)

 _Get them on amazon, lulu, Barnes &noble, and most online retailers in paperback and EBook, or just search the title(s) on Google. And just like this fanfiction, be sure to review them too._


	14. LN preview: A bullet, not truck-kun

_A/N: Sorry I haven't been uploading recently, but I've had police and family stuff to deal with lately._

 _SUPER STRESSED!_

 _In the meantime however, please enjoy a preview from one of the two light novels I'm writing based on ideas I got after writing my Dingir x FF9 fanfiction, though this one goes in a different direction._

 _I am making this story available for free on this site (for now) as I upload chapter by chapter, volumes on amazon, barnes &noble to follow when I can afford cover artwork. Click on my profile to find this story. (Four chapters currently uploaded.)_

 _Maybe I'll try a kickstarter or something?_

 _What do you think?_

 _Anyway, enjoy._

* * *

 **Another world Hero: who summoned an author to save the world?**

 **Preview: A stray bullet, not truck-kun**

 _'You've got to be kidding me!'_

 _(slowing heartbeat)_

 _'After everything that's happened...'_

 _(coughing blood)_

 _'I get killed like this!'_

 _(slowing heartbeat)_

The author stares up the ceiling of the bookstore, panicked fans and staff surrounding him, one was trying to apply pressure to the gushing wound in his chest, while another called for an ambulance. But they wouldn't make it time, he could tell. He couldn't even feel the pain anymore, his entire body had gone numb. With desperate effort, he lifted a blood soaked hand, regarding it, as his sight began to darken.

 _'I finally succeed in my dream...and I get killed...by a stray bullet?'_

A robbery had occurred nearby, the criminals and police had started shooting at each other, and as they fled to the back of the store to safety, a single ricocheting bullet hit the author right through his heart and lung, heavily damaging the life sustaining organs.

 _(the heart stopped beating)_

 _(a pained gasp)_

The author's eyes began to close, only darkness surrounding him. A single angry thought echoed in his mind _. 'What kind of sick joke is this, what kind of God would let me die like this?'_

 _(He died)_

* * *

 **Scene change: White void**

The author awoke, he was floating in a seemingly endless white void.

"Huh, so there is something after death," he remarked with mild surprise, regarding his surroundings, or rather lack of. "No women, booze, or television...well this is going to suck."

"Well, I don't know about that," said an amused voice behind him, whispered into his ear.

The author heavily elbowed the person in the nose on instinct, turning he batted aside their flailing arms, and readied a punch, while grabbing him by front of his robes with his other arm.

"Please wait!" yelled the stranger in fear, making the author pause. "I mean you no harm."

The stranger was a man in his later years, wearing a brilliantly white robe, and an impossibly well manicured beard, he also had a golden halo hovering above his head.

"So who are you?" the author asked, his features irritated. "And if you say God, I'm going to hit you again."

The stranger began to laugh awkwardly, and refused to answer.

"Seriously?"

"Yep!" The stranger, now known as God replied. "Welcome to the wheel of reincarnation, normally an angel would handle this, but seeing as you weren't meant to die, I figured I would handle your situation myself."

A vein pulsed dangerously on the author's head, his gripped tightened, making God "Eeep!" in distress.

"Care to explain that, I feel some personal responsibility coming from your direction, what was meant to happen, huh?"

God sweat dropped, regretting not sending an angel. "The stray bullet was meant to kill one of your fans, they were destined to become a vile killer in a few years, so we decided to sort things out early, as Hell is getting overly full, but then the bullet just missed that person and got you instead...Sorry about that."

The author promptly head butted God.

"You kill me, ruin my life, take me away from my family, and you say...Sorry about that?!"

"Ouch!" complained God, "on the plus side, when you were dying, the person who was supposed to die tried to stop the bleeding, it traumatised them when you died, and now they're a doctor, so well done," God said with a cheesy grin and a thumbs up.

"That's...It takes years, if not decades to become a Doctor," a sudden sense of dread of hit him. "How long have I been dead?" he asked.

"Hmm? About fifteen years, I'd say?" mused God. "Time is rather different here after all."

The author slumped forward in defeat, letting go of God, who sighed in relief. _'I'm dead anyway, so I suppose it doesn't matter.'_

God took a dramatic pose, hearing the man's thoughts, he replied. "It does matter, because we ruined your life and you saved a soul destined for evil, I as the God of this world, I owe you a favour, so how about being reincarnated in another world?" he asked. "We've been doing a lot of that lately, and it seems to work out well, though Truck-kun has been overworking lately...I think he just likes running over Japanese people."

"There's no way I'm being reincarnated," rejected the author. "I refuse to have a second childhood, and I'm not Japanese."

"You're so hard to please!" complained God. "Fine, I'll send you as you are into another world, I'll even give you a blessing, as that world is full of magic and monsters, something to help you out, so what would you like?"

'It's not like I have any better options,' mused the author, the alternative was to stay in this place, or go wherever it was dead people went. "What kind of power?" he asked. "Wait, I actually get to choose?"

"Sure, though there are limits of course, but feel free to be creative," replied God. This part was always fun, some chose some very interesting powers, a recent world traveller had wanted magically powered technology, they really didn't want to let go of the internet.

The author didn't need any consideration on the subject of what power or blessing to choose. "Look into my mind, and see the weapon I created in my Grey Faction series: Balmung. Just give me that."

 _'Balmung?'_ thought God, thinking of the legendary weapon wielded by Siegfried/Sigurd, also known as the Gram, depending on which saga you referenced, the actual origin of that legend was almost as old as the epic of Gilgamesh. God place a hand on the author's head and began reading his mind, he was surprised by the twisted, almost maddened nature of it, yet controlled by a far more ruthless practicality. This human would make an interesting, albeit terrifying world traveller.

God viewed the thousands of thoughts on the custom Balmung's history, form, power, and meaning. It was a tremendous legend in the making, but it was possible to make such a blessing, though he would need to limit it in a few small ways, a living weapon that was one with its host, capable of changing shape and storing limitless power, and using it against new foes. Hundreds of other minor aspects spun together into its legend and myriad of abilities and utilizations. In the saga of the young man's creation, it had devoured countless demons and Gods. He would make this Balmung, but it would be empty, he would have to fill it and grow it with his own efforts.

"Well?" the author asked, the man's features stoic, but a subtle hint of hope, a childish desire built of one who creates. God could understand this, he was much the same.

"It's doable," God replied, "but it won't have demonic power stored inside it, you must feed Balmung yourself," he held out his hand, and a mass of darkness swirled into existence, a predatory killing intent subtly leaked from it. "Here."

The man grinned, something he had created in fiction had been brought to real life. "Heh Heh," he chuckled, and without hesitation he stuck his hand into the mass of darkness. "Come, Balmung," it was spoken softly, but it was clearly an order, and Balmung responded, with a ghastly shriek as it burrowed beneath his skin. The author screamed as invasive agony invaded his body, he fell to one knee, breathing heavily. It was inside of him.

* * *

 **Acquired: (Blessing) Balmung Custom**

* * *

A synthetic voice sounded in his mind, accompanied by a game-like chime.

 _'What the Hell?'_ he thought. Was God ripping ideas right out of manga and light novels?

God began to glow, radiating a power that reflected his position, the author stood before the deity with wide eyes, which faded to be replaced by a grin and a competitive gleam in his eyes. "Next time we meet, I'll be more powerful than you," he wasn't sure why he said it. But it felt right. To be able change a world or circumvent death.

God laughed. "That power is a destroyer, but try and become a creator in this new world if you wish."

Light engulfed the world traveller's senses, it was beginning.

"So what should I call you now?" God asked. "Dingir?" making reference to the wielder of Balmung within the books, one based on the author himself.

"No, I am not so grand yet," he replied. He considered it, he had died in Japan, so why not? translating his name into Japanese, he answered. "For now, call me Midori."

"What a cute name for such a scary looking man," God laughed, and before the now named 'Midori' could retort, the bright lights whisked him away to another world. At that exact moment, a bus of school kids crashed and fell to their deaths, and an old king summoned his kingdom's heroes.

* * *

 **Scene change: Another world**

Midori suddenly found himself in a gigantic throne room, filled with bright colours, gold, and the many nobles and royalty watching me with glee and awe. He looked down, a summoning circle still glittered on the red floor. He had been summoned it seemed, but he wasn't alone. Around him were at least a dozen teenagers, all short, skinny brats, Japanese by their features, but they had ridiculously bright hair colour and eyes, and clearly they were surprised by it as well, before they noticed where they were.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Finas, brave heroes!" announced a man in royal garb, his crown and fingers packed with gold and jewels. "We have summoned you to save our kingdom!"

'Oh fuck this!' thought Midori.

 **\- Preview End -**


End file.
